Rising Temptations
by dragon tamer19
Summary: HGDM, in 7th Year. A makeover, a cursed game of truth or dare, not to mention a certain head boy in the picture. Is it love or is it betrayal? What happens when the year is interrupted with a game that tests true love? UPLOADED: CHAPTER 16!
1. The Invitation

~*Rising Temptations*~  
  
Hey people this is my first fanfic so be nice and read!  
  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly  
  
evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts, but this  
  
year something different is happening. Idea based on Temptation Island.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not or will not or ever will own anything to do with Harry  
  
Potter.*sniff sniff* oh well congrats to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Invitation:  
  
Hermione Granger lay on her bed staring into her blank ceiling. It was the beginning  
  
of July and the weather was still mildly warm, but she felt like it was 100 degrees.  
  
She yawned and rolled over to observe her alarm clock; 9:48 am. Lately she's been  
  
utterly bored since she'd long finished her homework for the summer with ease. It  
  
was only a couple essays anyways. Twirling her thick brown hair, she wondered what  
  
her best friends Harry and Ron were doing. Harry has probably escaped to Ron's  
  
already since the Dursley's are always on his nerve. Thinking of Harry made the room  
  
seem a couple degrees hotter. Hermione has been dreaming a lot more about him  
  
since the last day of school before summer.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat in their own compartment on the Hogwarts train as it  
  
rumbled slowly along the track. Hermione stared out the window at the trees that  
  
passed by, wondering what the summer would be like. She was disappointed that  
  
school was finished, but looked forward to three months of total relaxation. Harry and  
  
Ron were playing a compact version of Wizard's Chess, which Ron was badly beating  
  
Harry at. As she dug in her bag for Hogwarts: A History, Harry sighed after losing  
  
another game and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Mione, What are you reading?"  
  
Hermione gave him a weird look and showed him her book. Harry blushed and Ron  
  
stifled a laugh. They felt the train come to a stop and gathered up all their things. On  
  
the way out, Ron bumped into Malfoy, causing another conversation containing many  
  
colorful words. Hermione glanced around the throng of people and saw her parents  
  
waiting by the bench. She turned to say goodbye to Ron and gave him a hug, making  
  
him promise to owl her over the summer. She turned to face Harry and did the same,  
  
but just as she pulled back from the hug, Harry leaned in and kissed her lightly on the  
  
cheek. Then he blushed furiously and turned away. Hermione stood there, stunned,  
  
but lowered her head to hide her flushed cheeks. Then she hurried through the crowd  
  
of parents to her mum and dad.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Smiling, she stood up and stretched, then walked over to her mirror. Looking at  
  
herself, she made a face and attempted to pull a brush through her unruly hair. Usually  
  
she didn't really care about her looks but it was still nice to not look like a lion once  
  
in a while. Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard tapping on her  
  
window. It was her new owl that she bought, Feathers. She untied the letter from his  
  
leg and quickly opened it:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hey, how are you? We hope you're enjoying your summer as much as we are. Fred  
  
and George are still planning for their joke shop and we help them test things out all  
  
the time. It's absolutely hilarious! You should see the brilliant shade of red Mum turns  
  
when she gets mad these days. Well, the main reason we're owling you is because  
  
Mum and Dad has asked if you would like to come stay with us this summer. Well  
  
Mione, it is our last summer before our last year of school and we should have some  
  
fun.and maybe you can help us with our Potions essay? So think about it and write  
  
back quickly. We got to go; Fred and George just caused a small explosion.  
  
Love your best friends,  
  
Harry and Ron  
  
Wow, Ron's for the summer! What a great idea! What better way is there to spend the  
  
summer with your two best friends? She had to ask her parents quickly. There was no  
  
reason for them to say 'No'. Hermione quickly got out of her PJ's and pulled on some  
  
faded jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Struggling one more time with her brush, she ran  
  
down stairs to greet her parents.  
  
"Morning Mom, Dad!"  
  
"Morning sweetie," they replied.  
  
"Ron and Harry just asked me if I could go to Ron's for the rest of the summer,"  
  
Hermione said with her mouth full of toast and jam. "Please Mum, it's our last  
  
summer together and they really want me to go!"  
  
Her parent exchanged understanding glances and gave her permission. She gave them  
  
both a hug and a kiss, and then ran upstairs to write a reply.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
Guess what? I just asked my parents about your offer and they said 'Yes'! Wow, I  
  
can't wait to be there! I'm sure Fred and George just love getting into trouble. I really  
  
want to see the kind of pranks they have up their sleeves. When is a good time to  
  
come? I can floo there so you don't have to pick me up. Maybe sometime next week?  
  
Well anyways, owl me soon with a reply. I can't wait!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. I will certainly NOT help you with your Potions essay! Sorry, but it's your own  
  
homework and I'm not doing yours. Good luck with it!  
  
She quickly sealed it and tied the letter around Feather's leg. She sent him off with a  
  
couple owl treats and bounced back onto her bed. She really couldn't wait to see them  
  
again. Especially Harry. 'I wonder if he'd changed' she thought. Grinning, Hermione  
  
closed her eyes and tried to imagine the face of the one she's falling badly for.  
  
Okay, so what do you think? I know it's short, but it's my first chapter so go easy on  
  
me ok?  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know now how important and desperately  
  
authors need reviews so.well you get my point! Thanks!  
  
~dragon tamer 


	2. The Hair

~*Rising Temptations*~  
  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly  
  
evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts, but this  
  
year something different is happening. Idea based on Temptation Island.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I suck..haha!  
  
Chapter 2 - The Hair:  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed again, this time daydreaming about a certain dark  
  
haired 'boy-who-lived'. She blushed whenever she thought of Harry and her together.  
  
Smiling, Hermione rolled over and mentally smacked herself. How can she be falling  
  
so hard for one of her best friends? All because of a simple kiss on the cheek. How  
  
mushy is she? But then Hermione thought of the times at school when Harry would  
  
just talk to her until midnight about nothing at all and the way his glasses framed his  
  
face perfectly and.'stop it, Hermione. You're making no sense at all'. Then  
  
something popped into her mind; she had to look nice and different when she goes  
  
over to Ron's. The only thing that popped into her mind was a makeover. Over the  
  
first part of summer she'd earned and saved a couple hundred bucks from babysitting  
  
her neighbor's children. Grabbing her wallet, she headed out the door. Hermione took  
  
the bus to 10th street where she knew most of the beauty parlors were. Wandering  
  
down the street she passed teen fashion stores, shoe and bag shops, coffee shops,  
  
accessory stores, and finally the beauty parlors. Just as she was about to head into a  
  
hair dresser, a young girl about her age pushed out of the salon and ran into her,  
  
knocking them both down.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" The young girl gasped.  
  
"Owwww, I think I'm fine," Hermione groaned.  
  
As she was trying to stand up the girl exclaimed, "HERMIONE?"  
  
Hermione looked up into the familiar face of, "GINNY! Wow, what are you doing  
  
here?"  
  
"I should ask the same thing. I just got my hair cut here. What about you?"  
  
"Well I'm about to do something to mine, I'm not sure what yet."  
  
"Hmm, come inside and let the expert - me - decide for you."  
  
Giggling, the two girls strolled inside the large parlor. A middle aged man walked up  
  
to them and said, "Miss Weasley, back so soon? Oh? And who is your friend here?"  
  
"This is Hermione Granger. She would like to have her hair cut, straightened and  
  
highlighted please," Ginny said smoothly.  
  
"I - I would?" Stammered Hermione, obviously not sure what is going to be done to  
  
her hair.  
  
Ginny just smiled reassuringly and went to sit on one of the big leather sofas at the  
  
front of the salon. A young, blond lady walked over to Hermione and led her to a sink  
  
with a black chair in front of it. Gesturing for her to sit, Hermione shakily obeyed.  
  
She sat down, leaned back and rested her neck in the curve of the sink. The lady  
  
twisted a knob and a loud rush of cold water came pouring out, making Hermione  
  
gasp. The water soon became warm and the woman soaked her hair thoroughly,  
  
adding lavender smelling shampoo and massaged her scalp for a good five minutes.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes so that stray drops of water wouldn't get in. Then the  
  
woman rinsed the shampoo and repeated that process. After rinsing the shampoo out  
  
the second time, she applied the conditioner, this time smelling like mint. After that  
  
was done, the women squeezed out her thick hair as best as she could and wrapped a  
  
towel around her head. The stunned Hermione stood and followed the woman to  
  
another chair, this time in front of the big mirrors that covered the whole wall.  
  
Through the mirror she could see Ginny sitting on the couch flipping through some  
  
fashion magazine, glancing up once in a while to check on her friend. The lady  
  
walked over to her, holding a black piece of fabric which she draped over Hermione,  
  
covering every part of her and the chair except for her head. Taking off the towel that  
  
was wrapped around her head, she used her fingers to gently comb through the  
  
tangled hair. Then the man who greeted them when they first came into the salon  
  
came with a trolley of supplies and examined her hair for a bit.  
  
"How short would you like your hair?"  
  
"Uh, I don't really know," Hermione confessed.  
  
"Well, your hair is actually quite long. It's just curly so you don't notice it. I'd say I'll  
  
take off two inches."  
  
After saying that, he picked up a small comb and gently worked it through her hair. It  
  
took him about five minutes to comb her hair, and then he picked up a couple big  
  
plastic clips. Using his pinky, he separated a section of hair and pinned it on top. Then  
  
another, and then another. Soon most of her hair was pinned except for the layer of  
  
hair on the very inside. Then he began cutting. For almost an hour, the man, who  
  
Hermione soon learned was called Jack, let down small sections of hair at a time to  
  
cut and constantly combed her hair thoroughly. When he was finished, her semi-dried  
  
hair fell down in a nice layered look. He then brought out a box of tin foil and a bowl  
  
of some goopy concoction. He explained that it will highlight her hair with a nice  
  
light brown color. Jack and the woman who washed her hair worked on her hair. They  
  
first picked out a strand of hair and covered it with the goop. Then they folded it up  
  
with the tin foil. When they were done, Hermione looked like a tin foil monster.  
  
"Follow me," Jack told her. "Here, sit."  
  
Hermione obeyed and sat on a comfortable leather one-person sofa. Above it was a  
  
plastic cap like device that that holes in it. This was all very strange to Hermione,  
  
even is she is muggle born because she never goes to hair dressers. Her mom always  
  
cuts her hair. Jack put the plastic cap over her head and handed her a couple  
  
magazines. Ginny approached her and sat down on the identical chair beside her.  
  
"So what do you think of your hair?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I have no idea what it will turn out like, but I guess it won't be that bad," was the  
  
reply. "Why are you here? Couldn't you cut your hair magically at home?"  
  
"Yea, but I wanted to come to 10th because I always hear Lavender and Parvati talking  
  
about it."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"I hear Ron and Harry saying that you're going to come live with us soon. You can  
  
share my room. I'm sure mum can magic my bed into a bunk bed."  
  
"Gee thanks Ginny. I can't wait to go."  
  
"Hey Hermione, wanna hear something weird? Promise you won't tell Ron or Harry."  
  
"Of course I won't. What is it?" Hermione knew that Ginny was one of the Griffindor  
  
gossip queens.  
  
"Ok, guess who has a crush on you," Ginny smirked.  
  
Hermione's heart started pounding so hard she was sure that the whole salon would  
  
hear.  
  
"Um, I don't know," she heard herself stammer.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you. It's Ron." Her smirk grew larger.  
  
"RON?!" Hermione gasped. How could that be? She never saw Ron as the kind of  
  
person who would fall in love. Especially with her. They'd been best friends for so  
  
long.  
  
"Yea, he talks about you all the time and how great and wonderful and perfect you  
  
were and how he doesn't stand a chance with you and all sorts of stuff," Ginny  
  
rambled on.  
  
'Oh no, how am I supposed to go to Ron's if he likes me?' Hermione thought. 'This  
  
isn't good. Not a single bit.'  
  
"Hello? Earth to Mione? You with me?" Ginny waved a hand over Hermione's face,  
  
snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Er, yea? Sorry what did you say?"  
  
"I said what are you doing after this?"  
  
"Probably going to get some new clothes and maybe some makeup."  
  
"Oh! Can I come with you?"  
  
"Yea sure. You probably know more about these things than me."  
  
"Hell yea," Ginny grinned.  
  
Then Jack arrived and removed the plastic cap from her head. Ginny returned to the  
  
big couch and Hermione stood to follow Jack. Piece by piece Jack and the lady  
  
removed the tin foil. Her hair didn't seem coloured at all. When all the tin foil was  
  
gone, the lady gave her hair another shampoo. Back at Jack's, he took out a blow  
  
dryer and turned it on. The loud noise in her ear deafened out all the other sounds and  
  
once in a while the heat came close to burning her scalp. When he was done, her hair  
  
looked gorgeous. It fell gently on her shoulders in soft layers and a shade of light  
  
brown could be seen on the sides. Hermione turned her head to the side and admired  
  
the streaks of brown that appeared. Smiling she thanked Jack and the lady. At the  
  
desk,  
  
she paid while a flabbergasted Ginny constantly complimented on it.  
  
"Wow, Ron will flip when he sees you now."  
  
Hermione playfully punched her arm but smiled at the thought of the boys stunned.  
  
She didn't really care what Ron thought, but it was the other boy that she mainly  
  
wanted to impress. Flipping her beautiful hair, she linked arms with Ginny and headed  
  
outside.  
  
Ok, so that was longer right? Please review. If you are reading what I'm saying right  
  
now then you need to review. If not, I will cast a deadly curse on you and you will die  
  
a painful death. *Laughs evilly*  
  
REVIEW!!!!! ~dragon tamer 


	3. The Clothes and The Makeup

~*Rising Temptations*~  
  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly  
  
evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts. The fic  
  
won't seem like it in the beginning, but stick with me. I'm getting there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I suck..haha!  
  
Chapter 3 - The Clothes and the Makeup:  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked down 10th checking out the teen fashion stores. They  
  
stopped at Aritzia and decided to go inside. Hermione's eyes grew big and she looked  
  
at Ginny uncertainly. Ginny just grinned at her and started flipping through the  
  
clothes.  
  
Hermione decided she wanted nothing to do with picking out clothes so she went to  
  
sit down on one of the red plastic chairs while she waited for her friend. Ginny the  
  
fashion expert picked out 4 pairs of jeans, 8 tops - including talula's, tank tops, halter  
  
tops, tube tops, and t-shirts - , 3 TNA sets, and 5 zip-up sweatshirts. She piled all the  
  
clothes on Hermione's arms and pulled her to one of the dressing rooms. Hermione  
  
pulled the thick black curtain closed and dumped all the clothes on the floor. First she  
  
tried on a pair of Mavi jeans with a magenta talula. She looked down in disgust as the  
  
neckline swooped way down low. Way too low for her liking. The white talula had a  
  
rounded neckline and she felt it fit quite nicely. Hermione made 'No way', 'Maybe'  
  
and 'Definitely' areas on the ground. The magenta one was a 'No way', the white one  
  
was a 'Definitely', and the jeans were also a 'Definitely'. They were low, but  
  
comfortable too. Next she tried on a dark green tank top with another pair of jeans  
  
that looked like someone spray painted a strip of white down the middle. The jeans fit  
  
great and so did the tank top. They both went in the 'Definitely' pile. Next in the pile  
  
was one of the TNA sets. It was dark blue with double light blue strips along the  
  
sides.  
  
Hermione wasn't too sure if she liked it or not. It was kind of tight and she felt  
  
uncomfortable showing so many curves. She put the set into the 'Maybe' pile, as with  
  
the other two TNA sets. One was dark green and the other was white. She then put on  
  
a pair of faded coloured jeans with a pink halter top. She liked them both and dropped  
  
the clothes into the appropriate pile. Next was the last pair of jeans which were dark  
  
with fake patches and stitches on them. She put on a light yellow tube top, but  
  
immediately took it off. It felt as though it was going to fall off. She tossed it into the  
  
'No Way' pile and tried on something else.  
  
Ginny sat in one of the red chairs waiting for Hermione to come out. She didn't need  
  
to buy anymore clothes since she already went on her big shopping spree last week.  
  
She tried to imagine Ron's face when he finds out how different Hermione looks. The  
  
mere thought of it made Ginny giggle. She was a gossip queen. Everyone would  
  
agree,  
  
but there was one secret that she didn't tell Hermione. Ever since the twins rescued  
  
Harry from the Dursley's this summer, Ginny's hidden love for Harry started to grow.  
  
It was true that she'd grown from the little first year girl to the teenage beauty she was  
  
now. Her red hair turned a bit auburn and she has risen up to 5 feet 6. Not a bad height  
  
for her. But he had grown too. He wasn't the scrawny thin kid he was a while back,  
  
but the tall, handsome young man he is now. Not to mention muscular too. Everyone  
  
knew before that Ginny had a crush on Harry, but that was before. She'd convinced  
  
them that he was just a friend to her. Until now. His love for her probably grew as  
  
well as they spent more and more time together. He was a great talker and an even  
  
greater listener to Ginny's endless rambles. Soon enough, they both declared their  
  
love for each other and are now a happy couple. Much to Ron's dismay of course. But  
  
then again, nothing that included Ginny and guys satisfied Ron. Ginny thought that  
  
Ron liking Hermione is quite sweet, but they are totally wrong for each other. The  
  
straight A beauty and the dumb founded klutz? Not on this planet. But she didn't want  
  
to see Ron hurt. She knew how much Ron loved Hermione, but it just wouldn't work.  
  
Ginny sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Just as she looked up she saw  
  
Hermione struggling with the pile of clothes. Smiling, she ran over to help her friend.  
  
"So Mione, find anything you like?"  
  
"Yes Ginny but, oof!" Hermione stepped on a hanger on the ground and fell down on  
  
top of Ginny, who gave a small shriek.  
  
"Ow! Hermione get off of me!" The girl squealed from underneath her and the pile of  
  
clothes.  
  
After a lot of rubbing of rear ends and dusting off, Ginny brought back the clothes  
  
Hermione didn't like and Hermione walked over as gracefully as she could, after  
  
falling on the wooden floor, to the cashier. After paying, the girls headed out,  
  
Hermione with a big bag of her purchases.  
  
As soon as they stepped out, Hermione hissed, "Bloody hell, Ginny! Why didn't you  
  
tell me Aritzia clothes were so damn expensive?"  
  
"Whoa, hold your horses. Thank you for asking that question so nicely. I'm sorry I  
  
forgot to mention it, but most clothing these days are quite expensive."  
  
Hermione nodded and shook her head. Her babysitting money is almost gone. The  
  
money she'd worked so hard on. But then she thought of Harry. Don't worry, this will  
  
all pay off. They wandered down the street in silence, just breathing in the summer  
  
air.  
  
Suddenly Ginny grabbed her wrist and lead her into a small shop. Inside were shelves  
  
and counters of make-up. Every brand imaginable.  
  
"Ok Hermione. I'll do the picking, you do the paying. Deal?"  
  
Hermione gave her a small smirk and nodded. She was pulled from counter to  
  
counter,  
  
constantly ordered to whip out her wallet and say good bye to her hard earned money.  
  
In the end, she only had a couple bucks left. In fact, she didn't even know what Ginny  
  
picked out for her. A happy Ginny and a groaning Hermione pushed open the heavy  
  
glass doors and stepped outside.  
  
"Herms, when you get to my place I'll give you the spells to put on your make-up.  
  
Until then, just don't mess around with them. You don't want to kill yourself do you?"  
  
Hermione pulled a face and shoved Ginny lightly. They continued walking until  
  
suddenly Ginny let out a small gasp. Hermione turned to her friend confused. Ginny  
  
pushed Hermione into the nearby coffee shop.  
  
"Ginny what the hell was that about? You look like you just saw the Dark Lord  
  
himself!"  
  
"Uh, can't explain right now Mione. Stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
With that the red head turned abruptly and ran outside. The confused Hermione  
  
shrugged and ordered herself a Mocha Malt Frappachino (A/N: sorry SP).  
  
Ginny ran outside towards the two teenage boys she just saw.  
  
"Ron! Harry! What in Merlin's name are you two doing here?" She panted.  
  
"Gee Ginny calm down; we're just getting some fresh air." Her brother replied.  
  
"Yea, your mum said since she let you come, we were allowed to as well," Harry  
  
added.  
  
"Oh no, I'll be right back," Ginny then tore off towards Starbucks.  
  
She found Hermione inside sipping at her cold drink. Ginny rushed to her and pulled  
  
her onto her feet.  
  
"Hermione you have to go home right now!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you ok Ginny? Are you ill or something?"  
  
Hermione frowned at the girl and put a hand on her forehead.  
  
"No no, Herms you have to go right now. I'll explain later, but you just have to."  
  
"Alright, sheesh I'll go then," Hermione threw up her hands. "But you better explain  
  
to me when I get to your house.  
  
Ginny nodded and swallowed, darting glances nervously outside. 'Oh no, they can't  
  
see Hermione. It has to be a surprise. They can't see her all change. They just can't!'  
  
The young girl worried. Luckily, Hermione was already long gone.  
  
Ok so there you go, another chapter done. REVIEW!!!!! Thanks for reading!  
  
~dragon tamer 


	4. The Arrival

~*Rising Temptations*~  
  
Ok, I'm really in need of reviews right now, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! That's all I need  
  
to say. Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed. You have no idea how  
  
helpful you are. This chappy is for you guys!  
  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly  
  
evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts, but this  
  
year something different is happening. Idea based on Temptation Island.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling gets the pleasure of owning Harry Potter. I'm just a person.  
  
Chapter 4 - The arrival:  
  
The morning sun pierced through Hermione Granger's window, a wake-up call for the  
  
unfortunate girl. She groaned and draped her arm over her eyes, trying to block it out.  
  
"Bloody sun," she grumbled.  
  
Shakily, she stood up and stumbled over to her wall calendar. That's when she  
  
realized today is the day. Today's the day Hermione goes to Ron's house. Realizing  
  
this, she grinned and flopped down onto her bed. Except she didn't realize that  
  
Crookshanks, her orange cat, was on it so she quickly jerked up with a squeal. She  
  
then walked slowly to her bath room and closed the door. Pulling off her P.J's, she  
  
turned on the shower and waited for the water to become hot. When she saw steam  
  
rising on top of the shower curtain, Hermione stepped in. The hot, but not burning  
  
water enveloped her. For a brief second everything in her mind slipped away leaving  
  
her with nothing but the feeling of warmness sliding down her body. After she'd  
  
washed her hair, she stepped out and toweled herself dry. Wrapping a small towel  
  
around her hand dried hair, she opened her bathroom door as clouds of hot steam  
  
tumbled out. Taking a deep breath she trudged into her walk-in closet and flicked on  
  
the light. If only Ginny was here to help her decide what to wear. She used one arm to  
  
lazily flip through her pants and stopped at a pair of Mavi jeans. She took it off the  
  
hanger and pulled in on.  
  
'Hmm, see? This isn't that hard. Just decide what shirt to wear now.'  
  
Hermione looked outside and immediately decided that it was a pretty hot day.  
  
'Maybe something sleeveless'  
  
She picked out all of her sleeveless articles and spread them out on her bed and on the  
  
ground. Crookshanks circled slowly around a halter top and then chose to take a nap  
  
on it. Hermione then separated them into 'warm colors', 'cool colors', and 'neutral  
  
colors'. She did a quick 'eeny-meeny-miney-mo' and hung up all the neutrals. Then  
  
she thought of another random way to pick. Hermione closed her eyes and spun  
  
around in one spot with her right arm out and a finger pointed. She stopped and  
  
opened her eyes. After the dizziness stopped, she saw herself pointing to her baby  
  
blue pillow. Smiling at her genius idea, she hung up all the warm colors and some  
  
cool colors, leaving just the blues. She bit on her lip and glanced at her wall clock.  
  
Just a mere hour or so before she was expected to arrive.  
  
'Hurry up Herms, picking clothes never took you this long before.'  
  
But she knew exactly why she had to choose carefully. Usually she just dressed for  
  
the sake of having clothing on her, today however, she was dressing to impress. This  
  
led Hermione to think of Harry. Wonderful Harry. Wonderful, cute, amazing Harry  
  
Potter.  
  
'Arg! Snap out of it Hermione Granger! Get a grip.'  
  
Frowning, she bent back down and examined each article of clothing, fingering the  
  
fabric while thinking, 'I have to keep in mind not to look too flashy, or else I might  
  
have problems with Ron.'  
  
Finally in the end, Hermione chose a tank top with thin straps that had a tie-dye  
  
design of light and dark blue. It rose a bit above her perfectly flat stomach, showing  
  
off her belly button piercing she got the nerve to get earlier this summer. She then  
  
quickly tidied up her room and ran to the bathroom to work with her hair. First she  
  
tugged off the towel that still held her hair threw it on the tile ground. She then shook  
  
out her hair and brushed it out slowly. When that was done, she brought out her hair  
  
dryer and plugged it in. The loud noise of the appliance filled her ears and she  
  
unprofessionally dried her hair. After awhile, Hermione turned it off and ran her  
  
fingers through her almost dried hair.  
  
Then suddenly, a voice behind her yelled, "Boo!"  
  
"Ahh!" Hermione jumped back, startled.  
  
That's when the red-headed girl stepped out from behind the shower curtain with a  
  
huge grin on her face.  
  
"Gosh Ginny, you nearly caused me a heart attack!"  
  
"Well your hair dryer was so loud I couldn't get your attention so I just HAD to scare  
  
you."  
  
"Well what are you doing here anyways? I'll be at your house in about half an hour."  
  
"Don't you remember me telling you I'll be here today to help you with your make up  
  
before you arrive?"  
  
"Uh, oh yea, of course I remember," Hermione managed to say. Ginny probably told  
  
her when she was too busy thinking about Harry.  
  
"Well anyways. I'm here now. Let's get started on Operation Drop dead gorgeous," Ginny smirked.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and thought, 'Oh boy.'  
  
They walked into Hermione's room and Ginny instructed her to sit. Ginny dumped all  
  
the makeup they bought onto the bed and rummaged through them. Expertly, she  
  
applied everything from foundation to lip liner to a tad of body glitter. The whole  
  
works. When she was done, Ginny stepped back, admired her work, and rubbed her  
  
hands together in glee. Hermione cautiously walked towards the bathroom, not  
  
knowing just what to expect. When she reached the mirror, all she could do was gasp.  
  
"Who am I?" She wondered aloud.  
  
It was true that she couldn't believe it was herself she was looking at. She wasn't little  
  
miss perfect, straight A+, bookworm Hermione Granger anymore. Well sure she was  
  
still Hermione Granger, but now, she was like Ginny said, drop dead gorgeous. The  
  
mere thought of it made her insides flitter.  
  
"So? What do you think? Am I good or am I good?" A voice beside her questioned.  
  
"Oh you're good all right," Hermione replied still staring at her reflection.  
  
"Well come on! We got to go. Everyone will be waiting."  
  
Hermione nodded and with one last glance, she left after the Weasley girl. When they  
  
got to Hermione's fireplace, Ginny pulled out a small brown drawstring bag from her  
  
pocket.  
  
"Floo powder," she explained.  
  
Ginny reached in and pulled out a clenched fist. Hermione watched her as she threw  
  
in the chalk white powder and stepped into the fire shouting, "The Weasley  
  
household!"  
  
Hermione picked up the bag and did the same, enunciating each word carefully. The  
  
fire surrounded her and then suddenly she was thrown out. Luckily she was quite  
  
experienced with Floo powder and landed gracefully on her two feet. Dusting off her  
  
jeans and checking her hair, Hermione looked around. There in front of her were all  
  
the Weasleys and of course, Harry.  
  
"Oh my! Hermione! My, my look how grown up you look now!" Mrs. Weasley  
  
rushed over and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Welcome Hermione. Glad to see you," a polite but beaming Mr. Weasley said next.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Boy do you look hot, er, I mean nice," Fred said while blushing.  
  
George just smirked and nodded at her. Then Ron and Harry came over. Hermione's  
  
heart skipped a beat as she looked into the warm, emerald eyes of the one she longed  
  
for.  
  
"Wow, I mean, well," Harry smiled, "It's so great to see you. You look great!"  
  
This time it was Hermione who blushed.  
  
"Aww Harry, it nice to see you too!"  
  
Then she turned to Ron who had turned redder than his hair.  
  
"H-h-hi, H-h-hermione," he stuttered and turned even redder, if that was possible.  
  
"H-h-hello to you too, R-r-ron," she joked.  
  
Harry started laughing at beet red friend and winked at Hermione. Her heart was  
  
pounding so fast now that she could barely hear her surroundings. Harry had winked  
  
at her! Then Ginny came over, glanced at her brother and grinned. She gave Hermione  
  
a look that seemed to say 'I told you so'.  
  
"Come on Hermione, take your stuff and put it in my room where you'll be staying.  
  
Follow me."  
  
Hermione bent down to get her trunk, but instead Harry picked it up and smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back and whispered thanks. Ron glared at Harry and followed along.  
  
'Not a bad start. But I bet things are going to get mighty interesting soon.' Hermione  
  
thought as she climbed the stairs up to Ginny's room. The room that she'll be staying  
  
in for the rest of the summer. 


	5. The Truth and The Dare

~*Rising Temptations*~  
  
Author's Note: This will be the last chapter up for a long time because I'm going to  
  
Australia tomorrow. I'm coming back on August 3rd, but due to jet lag and stuff, don't  
  
expect one for a while. I'm still looking forward to reviews though.Ciao!  
  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly  
  
evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts, but this  
  
year something different is happening. Idea based on Temptation Island.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for the plot. You know the deal.  
  
Chapter 5 - The Truth and the Dare:  
  
Knock, knock, knock. Hermione rose from sitting cross legged on the floor gossiping  
  
with Ginny.  
  
She had been at the Weasly household for two days and enjoying every minute of it.  
  
All the Weaslys have been so nice and warm to her. Mrs. Weasly constantly asked her  
  
if she was hungry, even if it was five minutes after dinner.  
  
"Can't have guests go hungry," she always says.  
  
Mr. Weasly isn't at home a lot. He leaves for at the Ministry very early in the morning  
  
and usually return well after everyone's asleep. Fred and George, like Ron and Harry  
  
said, are constantly causing trouble. Whenever Hermione tries to educate them with  
  
facts about the after effects of their pranks, they would start whining things like, "Oh  
  
Hermione, please, you're not our mother," or "Just because you know everything  
  
doesn't mean you have to teach us," and then she would get dragged out of the room.  
  
The only people that are almost always by her side are Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny  
  
had written her a list of spells for putting on makeup so that Hermione didn't wake  
  
her up every morning at eight. How could eight be early? But something strange was  
  
going on with Ginny. Hermione had a feeling that she was hiding something from her.  
  
Whenever she talked about Harry or maybe even Ron, Ginny would start wringing her  
  
hands together and stammer something to change the subject. What ever it was, she  
  
knew that Ginny would tell her sometime. As for Harry, Hermione thinks she's falling  
  
more and more in love with him everyday. The way he looks at her, the way he  
  
smiles,  
  
and even the way he looks in the morning half asleep makes her heart grow warm and  
  
the butterflies in her stomach flutter around uncontrollably. Ron, however, is a  
  
different story. He seems to always hide behind Harry whenever they talk together  
  
and barely says a word to her. 'If he really likes me, he could at least start talking to  
  
me,' Hermione thought. 'I mean, he is one of my best friends.'  
  
Hermione walked over to the door and opened it. Standing outside in the hallway was  
  
a very red Ron.  
  
"Uh, hi Hermione. I was wonder, well actually Harry, but both of us, well."  
  
"Ron? Sorry but you're not making any sense here."  
  
By this time Ginny had wandered over beside Hermione with a huge smirk on her  
  
face.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, hello Ginny. What I'm trying to say is, me and Harry - "  
  
"- Harry and I," Hermione corrected.  
  
"- yea what ever. Harry and I wanted to ask is you two girls would like to sneak into  
  
our rooms tonight so we can talk in private or something."  
  
"Oh sure Ron, but can't we talk privately in the day time as well?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Well Harry insisted at night."  
  
Both girls agreed, closed the door, and sat back to their endless chatter.  
  
At dinner time, Fred and George kept on eyeing each other and trying not to laugh.  
  
Everyone knew they had some trick up their sleeves. It wasn't until Mrs. Weasly took  
  
a drink from her mug that the prank was known. With each sip of pumpkin ale she  
  
took, a loud obnoxious burp came afterwards. It was some kind of dissolving tablet  
  
called 'Burp-A-Sip'. It was funny alright, especially to the twins, but not so much  
  
afterwards when they were grounded for a week without their wands.  
  
After dinner, everyone went to mind their own business. Hermione curled up on the  
  
couch with 'One Thousand Useful Potions For Everyday Life', Ginny went upstairs to  
  
finish her Transfiguration homework, Ron and Harry brought out Wizard's Chess and  
  
were playing in their room, the twins locked themselves in their room to dream up  
  
another mischievous prank, and Mrs. Weasly busied herself with household chores. At  
  
exactly ten o'clock, Ginny came downstairs and loudly exclaimed, "Merlin, am I  
  
tired. Come on Hermione. Let's go to sleep."  
  
Hermione closed her book and started up the stairs, then turned and winked and Harry  
  
and Ron. Harry winked back while Ron just blushed again and lowered his head. In  
  
half and hour, the door to Ron and Harry's room clicked shut and the monstrous noise  
  
also called Fred and George's snoring could be heard. Hermione and Ginny lay in bed  
  
with their eyes open. Ginny whispered something to Hermione once in a while to  
  
make sure she hasn't fallen asleep. At eleven, Mrs. Weasly shut the door to her room  
  
and the whole house was silent except for the awful snoring.  
  
"Psst, Hermione? I think it's safe to go now," Ginny whispered.  
  
Hermione cautiously got up and made her way down the bunk ladder since she was  
  
the one on top. As soon as she reached the carpeted ground, Ginny stepped out beside  
  
her. The two girls tiptoed toward the door and slowly twisted the doorknob, then even  
  
more slowly pulled it open. When the crack was just enough for them to fit through,  
  
they crept out silently across the hall to the boys' room. Again they carefully opened  
  
the door just to be greeted by two blinding flashlights in their faces.  
  
"Cut that out!" Ginny and Hermione hissed.  
  
Immediately the lights were gone.  
  
"Lumos," Harry whispered, and a soft light could be seen in the air.  
  
"Lumos." This time it was Ron. The two lights together dimmed the room, but it was  
  
still dark. Luckily Ginny and Hermione both brought their wands as well. With the  
  
four illuminating wands, the boys' room was perfect, light-wise. The four sat in a  
  
circle on the ground.  
  
"So, what's to talk about," Hermione said, breaking the silence.  
  
She caught Ginny and Harry exchange a glance. The two then looked back at  
  
Hermione. She frowned and stole a peek at Ron who was examining the floor again.  
  
"Ok, are you ready to hear this, Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
His warm, almost glowing green eyes were filled with concern. Hermione looked at  
  
him and felt weak inside. She was glad that she wasn't standing up. She raised an  
  
eyebrow and nodded. 'What's up with them?' She wondered.  
  
"Well you see, me and Harry, oh oops, I mean, Harry and I - ," Ginny started.  
  
" - We're dating." Harry finished.  
  
Hermione's chocolate eyes widened as the cruel words hit her. We're dating, we're  
  
dating, we're dating.it was like she was in a dream. No, more like a nightmare  
  
because she felt so cold. So bloody cold. Like someone just poured a bucket of ice  
  
over her head. And to make things worse, the feeling in her stomach was making her  
  
sick. Suddenly she didn't feel like being at Ron's anymore. She wanted to go home, or  
  
go anywhere. Anywhere but here, in this room. 'Oh merlin, I can't breath!' Hermione  
  
screamed in her head. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Drifting out of her  
  
nightmare she looked up and saw those emerald eyes staring into hers.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione are you ok? Oh gosh, we shouldn't have told you. We didn't  
  
know that you would act this way!" Harry groaned.  
  
"No, no, I'm glad you told me," Hermione's eyes pulled away from Harry's and down  
  
to the carpet. "I'm glad I know now. Thank you for telling me. Really."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? Do you want to get some rest? We're ok with that you  
  
know," Ginny added.  
  
Hermione just nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. Harry's touch brought  
  
warmth into her once again, but now hearing Ginny's voice brought back the  
  
coldness, the iciness, the jealousy. Then another voice interrupted her thoughts. It was  
  
Ron's.  
  
"Let's play Truth or Dare,"  
  
Then for some strange reason Hermione grinned at Ron and hugged him.  
  
"You know what Ron? That's a great idea. You really are a genius!"  
  
Ron stared back at Hermione as if she was the crypt keeper. Harry pulled out a strange  
  
looking stone about the size of a lemon. It was midnight black. So black that if you  
  
stare at it long enough, the blackness would fill your mind and pull you in as if it was  
  
transfixing you. He set the stone down gently in the middle of the circle.  
  
"This stone is for playing 'Truth or Dare'," he explained. "For truths, if you don't tell  
  
the truth, the stone will become fire red. If you keep on lying, on your third lie it will  
  
cast a curse on you. It's impossible to predict what curse. This stone knows thousands,  
  
maybe millions of curses. For dares, if you don't do the dare, it will curse you as  
  
well."  
  
"Hmm, what a nice stone you got there honey," Ginny said.  
  
Honey. She called him honey. Coldness. Blackness. Jealousy. 'Snap out of it Mione!'  
  
She reminded herself.  
  
"Ok, well how about I ask first," Harry declared. "I choose Ginny."  
  
"Umm, truth."  
  
"Ok, who was your first crush?"  
  
"IthinkitwouldbeNeville," she blurted.  
  
Even Hermione couldn't help grinning.  
  
"Come again?" She smirked.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath, "I said I think it would be Neville."  
  
"NEVILLE?" As in Neville Longbottom?" Harry asked, clearly surprised.  
  
"Yes, that Neville. Well I mean, it was my first couple of days at Hogwarts and he was  
  
just so nice to me!"  
  
The stone remained perfectly black.  
  
"Ok, enough about me. I will ask Hermione."  
  
"I'll pick truth."  
  
"Hmm, well I know so much about you already. Wait I know. Something you would  
  
never answer; who do you have a crush on?"  
  
Ron started wringing his hands again.  
  
"I don't like anybody."  
  
The stone turned a shade of red so bright no one could look at it for long.  
  
"Ooh, so you do like somebody. Who? Tell!" Ginny urged.  
  
Hermione's heart sped up. How could she tell? It would be so humiliating! What kind  
  
of curse does the stone possess?  
  
"Nobody," she whispered.  
  
The red turned brighter, casting a red glow around it.  
  
"Hermione, just tell us. We're your best friends. We don't want you to be cursed you  
  
know," Harry pleaded.  
  
"No." she whispered even softer. "I like nobody."  
  
The stone flew up and over Hermione. All of a sudden she felt oh so weak. Her  
  
eyelids seemed like they weighed a ton. Then everything was dark.  
  
Mwahahahaha!!!! A cliffhanger!!!! I am so cruel am I not? Oh I think I am. Wanna  
  
know what happens? Well all u hafta do if submit a review and then I'll keep on  
  
writing. Sorry I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger right before my trip. It just proves  
  
how horrid I am. *grins* Remember, I'm waiting.  
  
~dragon tamer 


	6. The Curse

~*Rising Temptations*~  
  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly  
  
evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts. The fic  
  
won't seem like it in the beginning, but stick with me. I'm getting there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I suck..haha!  
  
Chapter 6 - The Curse:  
  
Hermione woke up to a bright blinding light. She squinted her eyes and tried to open  
  
them, but the brightness was just too powerful. She heard a couple voices by her side,  
  
but her sense weren't working properly yet.  
  
"Look, oh look Arthur, she's coming around. Oh thank god, I think she's waking!"  
  
Hermione guessed that the voice belonged to Mrs. Weasly and that Mr. Weasly was  
  
beside her. She felt a cool cloth being put on her forehead and her dizzying head at  
  
once felt much better. She tried opening her eyes again, and succeeded. Blinking a  
  
couple times to clear the blurriness, she found herself lying on Mrs. Weasly's king  
  
sized bed.  
  
"Hermione? Dear? Are you alright honey?" The soothing voice asked. "Oh, we've  
  
been so worried about you. We thought you weren't going to wake up, oh Hermione!"  
  
"Shh, shh. Don't disturb Hermione now. Calm down. She awake now, see?" Mr.  
  
Weasly replied.  
  
Hermione groaned and muttered, "What in Merlin's name happened?"  
  
The couple looked at each other and then at her.  
  
"You get some rest for now. We'll tell you later. How about I bring you some chicken  
  
noodle soup?" Mrs. Weasly asked.  
  
Hermione nodded and closed her eyes again. She didn't feel tired or hurt. What  
  
happened to her? Why is she being treated like she's ill? Where's Harry and the  
  
others?  
  
Harry. That name. Oh, the memories that are flooding back. The game of Truth or  
  
Dare. That stone, glowing so red. Hermione gasped. The curse! She fell unconscious  
  
after the curse. 'Funny, I don't feel any different. Maybe the whole story behind the  
  
stone is all phoney. Probably just one of Fred and George's pranks.' She reassured  
  
herself.  
  
Then she heard footsteps coming her way. She turned over towards the sound and saw  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny cautiously walk beside the bed and kneeled down. Ginny bit  
  
her lip and grabbed Hermione's hand, squeezing it tightly. Harry looked behind his  
  
shoulder as Ron gently closed the door.  
  
"Ok, now that we're alone, "Harry started. "Let's talk about last night."  
  
"Oh Hermione, we were all so scared when that stupid stone cast the curse on you."  
  
Ginny said.  
  
Then Ron whispered, "If only we knew what the curse is."  
  
"Well, maybe this will explain it," Harry answered holding up a small white slip of  
  
paper. "It seems that only you will be able to work it."  
  
Hermione took the slip from Harry's palm and read the black ink on it:  
  
'To the one bewitched with the spell. Tap this slip of paper once with your wand and  
  
all will be revealed to you.'  
  
Hermione reached into her pocket and brought out her wand. Lightly tapping the slip,  
  
she swallowed hard as her heart raced. 'Please don't be a deadly curse, please,' she  
  
silently begged. Suddenly the words on the paper disappeared and new ones appeared:  
  
'Adamo Hostes Hostium'  
  
Hermione inhaled sharply and slowly looked up at her friends who were intently  
  
watching her.  
  
"Well? What does it say Mione?" Harry questioned her, his green eyes glittering.  
  
"It's the 'Adamo Hostes Hostium' curse!" She blubbered out.  
  
"The what curse? Sorry Herms, but we're not as smart as you, if you haven't already  
  
notice," Ginny lightly joked.  
  
"Adamo Hostes Hostium, it's in Latin. 'Adamo' means 'love', and 'Hostes Hostium'  
  
means 'enemy'. Generally it means 'to love the enemy'," Hermione explained.  
  
"To love the enemy? What does that mean?" Ron clearly had a puzzled look on his  
  
face.  
  
Hermione started sobbing. "It means that whoever I hate or loath the most, my enemy,  
  
is the one I have fallen in love with!"  
  
Ginny gave a shrill squeal and embraced the crying girl. "Oh Mione, that's horrible!"  
  
"There must be an antidote or some kind of reverse spell, right?" Harry suggested  
  
hopefully.  
  
Hermione looked up with her wet brown eyes. "Why of course! Harry you're a  
  
genius!"  
  
"Well then it's decided. We'll all do everything we can to help of friend Hermione get  
  
rid of this silly curse." Harry stated.  
  
All her friends agreed and Hermione grinned. 'I have the best friends in the whole  
  
world.'  
  
For the next couple of days, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione searched through every  
  
single book in the Weasly household. At the end of the week, the gang all met in  
  
Harry and Ron's room.  
  
"Any luck anyone?" Harry glanced around.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Well mum and dad aren't really the kind interested in curses. Our school books don't  
  
help either since Hogwarts don't teach this kind of curse," Ginny said.  
  
"We did ask the twins to keep their eyes out for us though," Ron added.  
  
The four sat in silence for a brief moment before they heard rapid knocking on the  
  
door. It flew open before Ginny reached it and George stepped in waving a brown  
  
book.  
  
"I've got it! I've got the perfect book!" He cried.  
  
Hermione squealed and ran over to hug him hard. George's jaw dropped open, but  
  
then he quickly closed it, replaced with a smirk. Ron noticed and scowled at his  
  
brother. Hermione took the big leather covered book and sat down beside Harry. On  
  
the cover were the gold calligraphy words 'The Complete Book to Curses and Hexes'.  
  
She quickly flipped through it and announced that it was in alphabetical order, which  
  
made everyone's life a lot easier. With each, Hermione found the exact page.  
  
She cleared her throat and started reading, "The 'Adamo Hostes Hostium' curse is  
  
mainly used as a joke around the world. The person whom the curse is cast upon will  
  
immediately fall deeply in love with the one he or she loathes. Most likely someone  
  
around his or her age. There is no fast cure to this curse. The only possible way to  
  
break the curse would be when the enemy declares his or her love for the recipient as  
  
well."  
  
Hermione finished and looked around at the shocked faces of her friends. It was true.  
  
This curse was horrible, but the question is, 'who is she madly in love with right  
  
now?'  
  
"Who's your worst enemy?" Ron asked, almost seeming like he'd read her thoughts.  
  
"Gee, I can't think right now. If it's someone my age, then perhaps a seventh year at  
  
Hogwarts?"  
  
"You're right Herms, but, who?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I can think of one person who would fit," Harry half said  
  
half whispered.  
  
No one dared say a thing as they waited for Harry to continue.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
So? Is it good? Is it bad? How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?  
  
Mwahahaha I know I'm so evil with the curse and all, but.I love Hermione and  
  
Draco together. It won't be easy though, you know Draco. Well, please review!  
  
~dragon tamer 


	7. The Going to Diagon Alley

b~*Rising Temptations*~/b  
  
bSummary/b: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but  
  
mainly evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts.  
  
The fic won't seem like it in the beginning, but stick with me. I'm getting there.  
  
bDisclaimer/b: I don't own anything, I suck..haha!  
  
bChapter 7 - The Going to Diagon Alley:/b  
  
"iMALFOY? AS IN THE SLYTHERINE KING OF EVIL MALFOY?/i"  
  
Hermione screamed.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny uncovered their ears.  
  
"Well, I mean you definitely hate him," Ron said weakly.  
  
"You're bloody right I hate him. If I'm in love with that bloody git I'm going to  
  
bloody kill myself." Hermione said, a little quieter this time." I mean, I would rather  
  
fail all my classes than love him."  
  
"Wow, Hermione failing her classes. Chances of that are like what, none?" Ginny  
  
laughed, followed by everyone else.  
  
Hermione groaned. "Not in the mood here, Ginny."  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out if you're totally falling for him or not." Harry  
  
stated. "You have to see him in person."  
  
"Oh yea sure, just called him up and say 'Hey Malfoy, I want to look at your slimey  
  
self right now. Would you mind coming over?' Sure Harry, that'll be easy." Hermione  
  
scoffed.  
  
"Well I don't mean right inow/i" Harry said. "Maybe when we go to Diagon  
  
Alley on Monday we'll bump into him or something."  
  
Everyone agreed, but none of them liked the idea of 'bumping' into Malfoy.  
  
On Sunday morning, Hermione and Ginny were woken up by the sounds of Fred and  
  
George screaming, "Hogwarts letters! Hogwarts letters are here!"  
  
Fred then threw the door open and Ginny and Hermione's owls flew in. Feathers  
  
swooped down and landed on Hermione's pillow. He ruffled his light brown feathers  
  
and gently pecked the back of her head. Hermione sat up and untied the mail. It turns  
  
out that they didn't receive letters, but parcels wrapped in brown paper. Using her  
  
long manicured nails, she ripped open the box. The first thing on top was a familiar  
  
looking letter. The one they received every year.  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
We are pleased to welcome you back to your seventh and final year at Hogwarts:  
  
School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are even more pleased to inform you of your  
  
Head Girl position. (Hermione let out a loud squeal) Inside this parcel you will find  
  
your Head Girl badge. Please treat it with care and wear it on September 1st, the first  
  
day of school. Your first duty with the Head Boy is to make sure all the students get  
  
safely on the train. You will find out who the Head Boy is on that day. The Heads train  
  
compartment is located at the very front of the train.  
  
Have a great last couple days of summer and we'll see you soon!  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Folding up the letter carefully, Hermione quickly spotted her shiny Head Girl badge.  
  
Again she let out another loud squeal.  
  
"Merlin Hermione, what is wrong with you?" Ginny asked from beneath. (A/N: They  
  
are still sitting in bed. bunk beds)  
  
"I made Head Girl Ginny!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Really? Well I knew you would!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Ginny then climbed up onto Hermione's bed to look at her badge.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder who Head Boy is." Ginny said.  
  
Just then Harry and Ron burst into the room with their parcels.  
  
"Let me guess, you're Head Girl right Herms?" Harry grinned.  
  
Hermione promptly nodded.  
  
"Alright Gin! I'm a prefect!" Harry said, showing them his badge.  
  
"And I'm the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain!" Ron said showing them his badge.  
  
The four sat on the floor and looked at the other stuff in their boxes. They each pulled  
  
out a smaller box, except Ginny who didn't get one. Harry was the first one to open it.  
  
"Looks like some kind of ring," He said.  
  
"Funny, I got a necklace," Hermione told him.  
  
Inside that box another piece of parchment fell out.  
  
Harry read,  
  
"The ring inside this box is a Gryffindor house ring. Each student in seventh year is  
  
receiving one. Necklaces for the girls, rings for the boys. There is a new rule only  
  
applied to seventh years this year. The staff and the headmaster have agreed to allow  
  
any kind of clothing. Including muggle clothing. So in order to still show your houses,  
  
we have provided you with jewelry. Please do not lose these."  
  
"Look at the 'G' and the lion on it," Hermione said.  
  
"That's not fair. I still have to wear school robes," Ginny whined.  
  
Ron patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"I think it's a grand idea, wearing what ever we want," Hermione said. "Especially  
  
since I got so many new clothes."  
  
Ginny and Hermione shared a smile. The boys rolled their eyes.  
  
"Look," said Harry pulling out another piece of parchment. "School books we need to  
  
get."  
  
"Hmm, we only need 'Advanced Potions' and 'Dark Arts: A History'. Speaking of  
  
Dark Arts, I wonder who our new DADA teacher is," Hermione said.  
  
"Yea, I wonder," Ginny whispered.  
  
Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.  
  
George came in and said, "Mum says we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get  
  
stuff. Plus Fred and I need to get some more pranks."  
  
i'Great, that means I'm going to see Malfoy tomorrow.'/i Hermione grimaced as  
  
the boys left her room.  
  
Monday came and everyone got ready to floo to Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione was wearing a pair of cute jean khaki's and a light blue tee with the words  
  
'Bite Me' written across. Ginny picked the combination. "You got to look nice for  
  
your future hubby," she joked earlier on.  
  
Mrs. Weasly wasn't going with them. She claimed that she trusted them on their own,  
  
but did give them a specific time to come back. The twins went first, then Harry, Ron,  
  
Ginny, and finally Hermione. Again the fire surrounded her and she flew out into the  
  
busy stone sidewalk. Hermione quickly caught up with her friends and they made  
  
their way  
  
Walking down, Hermione and Ginny kept their eyes peeled for a certain flash of silver  
  
hair. Harry and Ron spotted the Quidditch shop and agreed to meet the girls later on at  
  
The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer.  
  
"Ginny!" They heard behind them.  
  
Ginny turned and spotted her fellow sixth year friends. She gave Hermione an eager  
  
look, and Hermione waved her off. i'Great, now she's all on her own.'/i She  
  
decided to go to Flourish and Botts (A/N: Did I get it right? It is the bookstore right?).  
  
Entering the store, she took a deep breath and took in the musty smell of thick, heavy  
  
books. She loved this smell. It smelled exactly herself.  
  
Suddenly she heard a familiar icy, but extremely sexy voice near her, "Yes father, I  
  
will be back by 4."  
  
She quickly darted behind the nearest bookshelf and peeked through the top of the  
  
books. There he was. Draco Malfoy. Looking oh so hot. Hermione blushed madly and  
  
diverted her glance to a book on broomsticks. She examined the whole shelf before  
  
realizing the books she needed were on the other side of the room. Cautiously she  
  
looked out and started walking coolly towards the other side. She looked behind her  
  
to make sure Malfoy wasn't there and then suddenly OOF! Hermione bumped into  
  
something solid, knocking it over and she herself fell over as well on top. Opening her  
  
eyes she found herself on top of a smug looking. Draco!  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She gasped.  
  
Hermione quickly jumped up and brushed herself off. When she looked up she saw  
  
Malfoy looking at her with a weird expression on his face.  
  
"No need to apologize. I didn't see you walking into me. Draco Malfoy by the way,"  
  
he smirked and held out his hand.  
  
iWhat is this boy playing at?/i  
  
"Look Malfoy, I know you don't like me, but do you have to pretend that you don't  
  
know me?" She asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Do I know you?" He said, extremely puzzled.  
  
iUgh! What's wrong with him? Unless. he can't recognize me! Wow, do I really  
  
look that different?/i  
  
"Well Malfoy, since you clearly don't know who I am, I think it's better we keep it that way," With a dazzling smile, Hermione walked away.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
"Yes father, I will be back my 4," I said.  
  
With a nod, my father trudged off. I went over to get the two books I needed for  
  
school and quickly paid for them. As I was walking towards the door, a brunette hottie  
  
walked right into me, knocking both of us down.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She gasped.  
  
When we both stood up, I couldn't stop but stare as Malfoy-like as possible. When I  
  
thought earlier that she was hot, I was so underestimating. She looked like a fallen  
  
angel. Maybe she was too beautiful for the angels that they sent her to earth. I  
  
suddenly noticed that she was looking at me weirdly.  
  
"No need to apologize. I didn't see you walking into me. Draco Malfoy by the way," I  
  
said in my sexiest voice and brought out a hand.  
  
Her gaze on me turned even more confused. iDid I have a huge pimple on my face  
  
or something?/i  
  
"Look Malfoy, I know you don't like me, but do you have to pretend that you don't  
  
know me?" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
iI know her? How come I haven't noticed her before? Someone this gorgeous  
  
doesn't pass my gaze that easily. She must be confusing me with someone else./i  
  
"Do I know you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Her annoyance features deepened.  
  
"Well Malfoy, since you clearly don't know who I am, I think it's better we keep it  
  
that way,"  
  
She flashed me her pearly whites and I felt my knees go weak. I didn't realize she'd  
  
walked away until Crabbe and Goyle interrupted my thoughts.  
  
~Back to Hermione~  
  
Walking all the way to meet the boys and Ginny, she couldn't get Draco out of her  
  
mind. iI can't believe he actually don't know who I am! God, since when did he  
  
become so, so hot! I mean even through his clothes, his muscles are practically  
  
bulging! AHHHH! What am I thinking?! It's Malfoy! The worthless git who's been  
  
calling you 'Mudblood' for years! But then again, he was quite sweet today at the  
  
bookstore. I've never ever heard him apologize before. Maybe he's changed./i  
  
Hermione stopped walking as she saw Draco and Ron trying to take punches at each  
  
other as Harry tried to stop the two.  
  
i Never mind, I take that back/i  
  
Ok, so what do you think about it? By Draco's reaction to Hermione, I think you get  
  
the picture that Hermione IS very pretty now. If you wanna know what happens next,  
  
you better review, cuz reviews keep these fingers fueled for typing.  
  
Till next time my loyal readers!  
  
~dragon tamer 


	8. The Return to School

~*Rising Temptations*~  
  
Hey people, my computer is kind of working. KIND OF. But I managed to get this  
  
chappy written, so voila. Well since school started (groan), I won't have as much time  
  
to write as I did in the summer. So if I don't update very often, DON'T COMPLAIN  
  
OR FLAME! Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly  
  
evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts. The fic  
  
won't seem like it in the beginning, but stick with me. I'm getting there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I suck..haha!  
  
Chapter 8 - The Return to School:  
  
Hermione Granger picked up her suitcase and slung Feather's cage over her shoulder.  
  
Following Harry, they made their way to the Weasly's battered up van. After they  
  
stuffed everything in the back, the four squished into the back seat. Ginny squeezed  
  
Hermione's arm and exhaled loudly.  
  
"Wow, we're going back to Hogwarts, Hermione!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I know Ginny, I'm so excited!" She said.  
  
"Sure, excited about O.W.L.S.?" Ron added.  
  
"Of course I am Ron," Hermione frowned.  
  
The other three exchanged looks while Harry made a gagging noise. Hermione  
  
scowled and slapped all of them on the arm.  
  
"Remind me again why we're going to the station by muggle transportation?" Harry  
  
asked.  
  
"No more floo powder," Ginny said between a yawn.  
  
As the car started up, Hermione yawned as well. This, however, triggered a yawn  
  
from Harry, and then Ron. The four noticed the pattern and started laughing.  
  
"Did you know that the word 'yawn' or if someone else yawns makes you yawn as  
  
well?" Hermione pointed out.  
  
Harry yawned loudly again.  
  
"Oh Hermione, saying the word 'yawn' three times in a sentence just made me  
  
yawn!" He said.  
  
The four laughed again.  
  
"Ok then, we're restricted from the word 'ya-' I mean, the 'Y-word'," Ginny said.  
  
For the rest of the trip, it was complete silence. Ron and Harry drifted off into slumber  
  
again while Ginny stared out the window. Hermione fished out a big fat book from  
  
her bag and started reading.  
  
Finally they arrived at the train station. Each pushing a cart loaded with their luggage,  
  
the four stopped in front of the wall between platform 9 and 10. As soon as a crowd  
  
departed, Ron was the first to push through. Then Harry, Ginny, and then Hermione.  
  
The whole platform was crowed with students with carts, bustling about, shouting to  
  
each other, a great big reunion. Ginny immediately spotted her friends and went over  
  
to them. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into the train to save a compartment  
  
before all the other students took them. They found a good one and dropped all their  
  
stuff on the floor.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! I have to be outside making sure everyone gets on the train.  
  
Only five minutes until department! I'll be back later guys!" Hermione said.  
  
Checking her Head Girl badge in a nearby bathroom mirror, she jumped out and  
  
scanned the crowd. Most of the students were pushing into the train. Then something  
  
caught her eye. Something blond and muscular. Gee, what could that be?  
  
Hermione sighed. Malfoy. She turned the other way and tried to concentrate on  
  
the blurs of students rushing into the train. When she was sure that everyone was on,  
  
Hermione went back to Harry and Ron's compartment to get her things. She had to go  
  
to the Head's compartment. After apologizing a billion times, she finally stepped out  
  
and made her way to the front of the train. Taking a deep breath she slid open the door  
  
and saw Draco sitting in one of the chairs, his back facing her.  
  
"So the Head Girl finally arrives," he drawled in an icy tone, not moving an inch.  
  
"Well Malfoy, I never expected you to be Head Boy. Tell me this; how much did your  
  
father pay this time?" She replied in an equally icy tone.  
  
This caused him to frown and stand up. As he turned to glare at her, he let out a gasp  
  
instead.  
  
"It's you! From the bookstore!" He said.  
  
Hermione grinned, "You're damn right. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Who are you?" His beautiful gray eyes squinted at her.  
  
"Your worst nightmare, because I'm going to make the next couple months of your  
  
life a living hell." Saying that, she flashed him another dazzling smile and turned to  
  
sit down.  
  
He shook his head and sat down again. Who is this angelic beauty?  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was trying not to burst out laughing behind her book. I wish  
  
I could've taken a picture of the look on his face then. He's going to kill me when he  
  
finds out who I am though. Hermione shrugged and turned the page.  
  
"First years over here! First years follow me!" Hermione yelled. This year, the Heads  
  
got the job of leading the first years to the Great Hall.  
  
"First years follow me and er, what ever her name is!" Draco yelled.  
  
Hermione laughed as many puzzled faces gazed up at the silver headed boy. After  
  
everyone was lined up in alphabetical order, Hermione and Draco made their way to  
  
the Prefect and Heads table. Harry, Justin Finch-Fletchley the Hufflepuff prefect,  
  
Padma Patil the Ravenclaw prefect, and Blaise Zabini the Slytherine prefect were  
  
already seated. Hermione took a seat beside Harry and Draco went to sit next to  
  
Blaise. Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat and it started on its annual  
  
song, followed by the sorting of first years. During the sorting, Hermione snuck peaks  
  
at Harry, who was winking and mouthing things to Ginny. Hermione sighed quietly  
  
and turned away. She glanced at Draco and found that he was staring at her! Blushing  
  
slightly, she concentrated on the sorting.  
  
"Jesmo, Gerald." McGonagall called out.  
  
This was going to take a bit longer. She looked back Draco and he was still  
  
looking at her. God, doesn't he have anything else to look at?  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
The sorting began as the mysterious Head Girl and I sat down. Funny, why in the  
  
world would she want to sit next to Potter? Out of all people. There was something  
  
oddly familiar about her. Something about her big, chocolate brown eyes. I've seen  
  
those eyes before at Hogwarts before. But I can't put my finger on it. Her eyes  
  
flickered on me for a second before turning away with slight disgust. Was there  
  
something on my face? Something wrong with my hair? I stopped using gel so it got a  
  
bit crazy sometimes. I ran a hand through my hair and patted it down. She looked over  
  
at me again. Yes, I definitely know those eyes.  
  
"Zwebiski, Terra."  
  
Dumbledore stood up as the last student make her way to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts, welcome back!"  
  
The whole hall erupted in cheer and applause.  
  
"As you all know, the Forest is off limits. There will be a Halloween  
  
Masquerade Ball soon. More details about it will come later. Now I will announce  
  
who your student leaders are this year," he said indicating to their table.  
  
Yes, finally I can figure out who she really is.  
  
"The Prefects this year are Harry Potter for Gryffindor, Padma Patil for Ravenclaw,  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley for Hufflepuff, and Blaise Zabini for Slytherine."  
  
All houses cheered loudly for their prefect.  
  
"Now for our Heads. Please stand up."  
  
Hermione and I stood up. She seemed a bit pale and weak.  
  
"Your Head Boy for this school year is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!"  
  
All the Slytherins cheered as I smirked.  
  
Funny, she really does seem kind of pale. I hope she's all right. You know, I thought  
  
that Hermione Granger would be Head Girl. Weird how she got it, unless, no it  
  
couldn't be, she can't be.  
  
"And the Head Girl this year is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!"  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER?!  
  
~End Draco's POV~  
  
As Hermione's name was announced, she couldn't help but glance in Draco's  
  
direction. His gray eyes were huge as they stared at her in surprise. As soon as they  
  
sat down, the tables were loaded with food. Hermione politely helped herself to some  
  
and stared down at her plate as she chewed. She could almost feel his eyes on her.  
  
Those beautiful eyes. Eyes that made girls swoon were intently watching her.  
  
Harry nudged her, "Hey Mione, have you noticed that Malfoy keeps on staring at  
  
you?"  
  
Hermione nodded and blushed. Why would she care? He's probably just trying to  
  
annoy her, but oddly she wanted him to watch her. His icy eyes seemed to make her  
  
feel warm inside. It must be the curse starting to take over.  
  
"Prefects please lead your house to their common rooms. Heads come to me right  
  
now," Dumbledore announced after everyone was stuffed full.  
  
Hermione and Draco made their way to the teacher's table, trying not to make eye  
  
contact.  
  
"Now Hermione, Draco, you and the Prefect will be sharing living quarters. Follow  
  
me, the other four will soon join you after their duty," Dumbledore said.  
  
They followed him past all the other common rooms and the prefects caught up with  
  
them. They stopped in front of a portrait of all of them in a field of daisies. They were  
  
laughing and running around. Draco was chasing Hermione, Harry was lying on the  
  
ground staring up at the sky, Justin and Padma were talking while Padma was making  
  
a daisy chain, and Blaise was lying besideHarry. Draco caught up to Hermione  
  
and pushed her down. He was lying on top of her. Hermione, watching the portrait  
  
gasped and blushed. Harry squeezed her arm lightly and slightly grinned. She looked  
  
at Draco with the corner of her eye. He was intently gazing at them with a weird  
  
expression on his face.  
  
"Evanescence," Dumbledore said and the portrait swung open, making them tear their  
  
gaze from it.  
  
Once inside, all six of them took in a sharp breath. Their common room was  
  
magnificent. It looked like the walls were made of gold. House banners hung from  
  
each wall. The couches were a deep wine red with a dark wooden coffee table in the  
  
middle. There was a mini kitchen and many bean bags thrown around. At the back  
  
were six staircases all branching out in different directions. Hermione's and Draco's  
  
were the middle staircases. The stairs were gold for Hermione and silver for Draco.  
  
The other four's were around theirs and each staircase was their house colours. They  
  
all sprinted up the stairs into their room. As soon as Hermione opened the door, she let  
  
out a high squeal. It was so beautiful. Her room was decorated like it was outside. The  
  
ceiling looked like the night sky, the walls had huge evergreen trees that looked so  
  
realistic, she wanted to reach out and feel the bark. It even smelled like pine too. The  
  
ground felt somewhat grassy and cool. Her huge king sized bed had a light, semi-see  
  
through dark green canopy draped over it all. She parted the silky fabric to observe  
  
her soft, evergreen pillows and comforter. Hermione suddenly felt tired, so she  
  
quickly changed her happy face girl boxers and a white tank top, she went out into the  
  
hall. There was a huge bathroom for all of them. There was a Jacuzzi sized bath tub,  
  
six separate sinks, and six toilet stalls. Harry and Padma were already brushing their  
  
teeth. Hermione went to the sink labeled 'Hermione Granger' and got out her  
  
toothbrush.  
  
"So Granger, who would've thought it was you," a voice startled her from behind.  
  
She took out her tooth brush from her mouth and raised her head to look in the mirror.  
  
She saw Malfoy standing behind her with a really sexy smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy, you know what I said earlier about being your worst nightmare? Well  
  
I'm not taking it back so you better watch out," she replied and stuck her toothbrush  
  
back into her mouth.  
  
When Hermione returned back to her room, Draco's door was open a crack.  
  
Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and she silently went up and took a peek in.  
  
She saw him standing with his back facing her. He was in the process of changing his  
  
shirt. As he raised his arms to lift off the shirt, Hermione's eyes widened at the sight  
  
of his extremely muscular and lean figure. She felt a melting feeling inside her  
  
stomach and her face burnt up. Turning around, Hermione tip-toed back into her room  
  
and immediately flung herself onto the comfortable bed.  
  
'Girl, you're not just falling for him. You're falling for him bad.'  
  
So there you go, another chappy up. I'm still not happy with the reviews. I love you  
  
guys, but please review more! Thanks!  
  
~dragon tamer 


	9. The Troubles With the Dragon

~*Rising Temptations*~  
  
I'm SO sorry I haven't updated for SO long, but school is SO hectic and I'm SO busy,  
  
so forgive me? *Laughs sheepishly* well here it is!  
  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly  
  
evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts, but this  
  
year something different is happening. Idea based on Temptation Island.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling gets the pleasure of owning Harry Potter. I'm just a person.  
  
Chapter 9 - The Troubles with the Dragon  
  
The next morning, Hermione laid in her bed soaking up the fact that it's Saturday. She  
  
thought about her life so far at Hogwarts. This was her last year; she needed to make  
  
the most of it. She decided to make a list of resolutions. Hermione swung her feet  
  
over the side of her bed and stood up and stretched. She made her way to her books  
  
and picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. She lowered herself onto the carpet  
  
and dipped the quill into ink.  
  
Resolutions for my 7th year at Hogwarts:  
  
~Keep up my academic standards as top of the class  
  
At this point Hermione nibbled on the quill and thought. What else was there she  
  
wanted to do. In the past years, school was her life. But this year she had to think  
  
differently. Something different, something new. She turned over and looked up at the  
  
ceiling. Now it was sky blue, with a few wispy clouds here and there.  
  
~Fall in love  
  
That wasn't too hard, she was already in love with Draco, but it was forced love  
  
because of the spell. She dipped the quill in ink again and added:  
  
~Fall in love and be loved in return  
  
There, that was her challenge. Carefully, she folded up the parchment and tucked it  
  
into her diary. Yawning, she walked over to her closet and switched on the light. The  
  
closet hangers looked like they were made of vines. She picked a pair of white flared  
  
jeans and a light pink baby tee. Holding her clothes, she opened her door and stepped  
  
out into the hallway. No one else seemed to be up yet. She twisted the doorknob to the  
  
bathroom and was just about to step in when she heard a yell.  
  
"Don't come in!"  
  
Gasping, Hermione shut the door with a bang and muttered an apology. Two minutes  
  
later, a very steamy looking Draco came out and pretended not to see Hermione. She  
  
couldn't help but notice how good he looked with wet, spiky hair plastered on his  
  
head. She went in the bathroom and locked the door. Why doesn't he ever lock the  
  
door? Shaking her head, she peeled off her jammies and turned on the shower. In  
  
seconds it became hot since Draco just recently used it. She could still smell the  
  
shampoo he used lingering in the air. After her shower, she quickly got dressed and  
  
brushed her teeth. She heard a knock halfway through brushing and went to open the  
  
door. A sleepy looking Justin greeted her half heartily. He stumbled in and picked up  
  
his toothbrush. Hermione took out her hairdryer just as Blaise and Harry walked in  
  
chatting about Potions.  
  
"Morning Herms!" Harry said then turned back to Blaise.  
  
When her hair was completely dry, she combed it out and expertly did it into a French  
  
braid just like Ginny taught her.  
  
"Hey Hermione, mind if you go and drag Padma out of bed? I think she's still in deep  
  
slumber," Justin joked.  
  
Hermione smiled and made her way to Padma's room. Thinking that she'd be asleep,  
  
Hermione went in without knocking. What she saw next scarred her for life; there on  
  
Padma's bed were her and Draco lying on top each other, making out.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She gasped and turned to shut the door, the second time today.  
  
"So? Is she up?" Justin asked as she passed him.  
  
"You don't want to know," she muttered.  
  
How long have they been, been together? The feeling she got when she looked at  
  
them was so unexplainable. It was something she'd never felt before. But then again,  
  
she's never been in love either. The only feeling she could come up with was jealousy.  
  
Pure, green envy.  
  
Hermione made her way down Padma's staircase and slumped into the Gryffindor  
  
colored couch, still a bit dazed.  
  
"So, it seems that you keep on witnessing private things today Granger," Malfoy's  
  
distinctive voice said behind her.  
  
"Sadly yes," she sighed. "Are you and Padma. . . "  
  
". . . together? A couple? No, that was just for fun."  
  
Hermione spun around to face him and glared.  
  
"Just for fun? Misleading an innocent girl to believing you really like her, just for  
  
fun?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe you!" But deep inside, for some reason Hermione didn't feel as  
  
mad as she sounded.  
  
"Well it's not like you've had any experience with this kind of thing, considering all  
  
you take to bed with you are books," he sneered.  
  
Hermione's jaw fell open and she stomped out of the common room. How dare he  
  
treat me like that? Oh, he makes me so mad!  
  
She decided to head to the Gryffindor Common Room to visit Ginny and Ron. As she  
  
stepped in, she found that Harry was already there playing Exploding Snap with Ron.  
  
Ginny was writing furiously on a piece of parchment and looked up when she heard  
  
the portrait open. Seeing Hermione, she grinned and rushed over to pull her into  
  
Ginny's dorm.  
  
"Oh Mione! I'm so glad you came!"  
  
"Yea, well Malfoy got on my nerves so I decided to visit my best bud."  
  
"He got on your nerves? But don't you 'love' him?"  
  
"Well I guess I 'do', but still it feels so awkward being fuming mad, but also, well,  
  
not." Hermione fidgeted. "It's hard to explain."  
  
Ginny nodded uncertainly. "Well there's TONS to tell you!"  
  
Hermione laughed as the young girl squirmed with words.  
  
"Well first of all, I heard Ron and Harry talking yesterday. Harry asked him if he's  
  
still in love with you." Ginny paused.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Ok, so Ron turned a really silly shade of red and started complaining about the curse  
  
and how unfair it was. Well Harry got kind of agitated 'cause he wasn't answering his  
  
question and told Ron to get to the point. Then Ron just simply said I don't know.  
  
Harry wasn't happy with the answer, so he urged Ron to elaborate. Ron said  
  
something about liking you on and off, but not as much as before."  
  
Ginny stopped to take a breath.  
  
"Well then Harry, being so wonderfully smart sensed that there was something Ron  
  
wasn't telling him and told him that. Then Ron turned even redder, which made me  
  
burst out laughing and I had to pretend I was laughing at my Potions book which is  
  
hilarious cause there's nothing funny about Potions,"  
  
"Ginny! Girl, you're blabbing about something totally off track!"  
  
"Oh right, well like I was saying, Ron turned really red and muttered something.  
  
Harry started laughing and told Ron that he was awful at hiding things. So then Ron  
  
told Harry, ok you won't believe this, but he told Harry that he liked someone else. A  
  
lot. So Harry pestered him for about five minutes before Ron blew up and yelled  
  
Lavender alright? It's Lavender! Luckily she wasn't there nor was her gossip queens.  
  
So anyways, I was talking to Lavender last night and asked for her opinion of Ron.  
  
She started giggling like crazy and I had to shut her up before she woke up the whole  
  
dorm, so I threw a pillow in her face and she threw hers in mine and,"  
  
Hermione gave her another 'You're getting off topic' look.  
  
"Oh right, well anyways so after the whole pillow thing, I asked her again and she  
  
whispered to me that she thought Ron was awfully cute and that she's starting to  
  
fancy him."  
  
"Well that's great Gin! They both like each other! A perfect match," Hermione said.  
  
"True, but Ron's way to shy to make the first move."  
  
"Right. Hmm, how about they get some help?"  
  
"What do you mean Herms?"  
  
"How about you and me play matchmakers and match them up. They're definitely  
  
made for each other."  
  
"Ooh! Mione that's a brilliant idea! Tomorrow. Tomorrow our mission begins."  
  
Hermione nodded and waved goodbye to Ginny.  
  
When she entered her common room, she found all the Prefects, Draco and  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. We were all waiting for you," Dumbledore said in his usual calm  
  
voice.  
  
Hermione quickly took a seat beside Padma.  
  
"I'm here to tell you about this year's Halloween Masquerade Ball."  
  
Everyone nodded in understanding.  
  
"You all know that Masquerade Balls are totally anonymous. You will be changing  
  
your appearance and wearing a mask so no one knows who you are. This year, we're  
  
doing it a bit differently. Everyone, fourth years and up of course, will be secretly  
  
assigned dates. Draco and Hermione, your job is to pair up each grade with a partner.  
  
Keep it totally anonymous and don't tell anyone. Prefects and Heads will be paired by  
  
myself. Prefects will have the job of decorating the Great Hall. Now, we have already  
  
purchased costumes. Matching costumes for each pair that the Heads will match up.  
  
On the day of the Ball, the costumes will be delivered to their rooms and a little clue  
  
will be given to them to find their dates. For example it will say something like 'Find  
  
the Prince in Green'."  
  
Hermione understood this and nodded her head will the others took a bit longer to  
  
register the information.  
  
"This is all I have to say. I will repeat what I told you tonight at dinner for the rest of  
  
the students. Draco, Hermione, here are the names of all the students from fourth year  
  
and up and their houses. Prefects, start planning the decorations. I will return to  
  
collect the paired names and decoration ideas by the end of next week. Have fun!"  
  
With that, Dumbledore disapparated with a snap.  
  
"Wow, I personally like the new idea of the Ball," Hermione said.  
  
"Same here. I think it's really neat," Padma agreed.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Well Draco, I think we should get started," Hermione said to her fellow Head.  
  
"Now? We have the whole bloody week! I'm not in the mood to work with you right  
  
now," was his reply with a sneer.  
  
Hermione groaned with disgust and stomped into her room. What is wrong with  
  
him? How can he be so damn hot and have such a cold attitude? UGH!  
  
That night at dinner, as Dumbledore announced the details to the other students,  
  
Hermione was still thinking about Draco. The students excitedly whispered among  
  
themselves. She glanced around the room and her gaze stopped at Ron. She made a  
  
mental note to pair up Ron with Lavender. Who would Dumbledore pair her up with?  
  
Harry? That was quite possible. Her with Harry, Padma with Justin, and Draco with  
  
Blaise. That made sense to her. Although inside she hoped she was paired up with  
  
Draco. 'Just the curse, just the curse' she reminded herself after realizing what she just  
  
hoped for.  
  
"Hey Hermione, do you think floating pumpkins or floating candles are better?"  
  
Harry asked, turning to her.  
  
"Why not both?" She replied not really caring.  
  
Harry said something afterwards but Hermione didn't hear. She was too busy  
  
watching the silver haired Head Boy eat his steak in perfect manner. Knife in his right  
  
hand, fork in his left. Cutting the meat in little bit size shapes, he ate with his mouth  
  
closed, and swallowed before taking a sip of his pumpkin ale. Oh, if only he  
  
would love me, everything would be perfect.  
  
Hermione walked back to her Common Room slowly, watching her feet trudge along.  
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She glanced back and saw Draco walking  
  
briskly, hands in his pockets. She smoothed out her turtleneck sweater and tilted her  
  
head up, walking confidently, swinging her hips a bit. When she heard him coming  
  
closer, she flicked her smooth hair out and prayed that he caught a whiff of her fruity  
  
shampoo. Suddenly she felt a hand run down her back and she stiffened. Draco  
  
walked by just after that and sped up around the corner. Hermione smiled slightly and  
  
quickened her pace. When she entered the Common Room, Draco was lying on the  
  
Slytherine couch flipping through a book. He didn't even look up as she entered.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and went to sit on the Gryffindor couch, pulling out her  
  
own book. After two minutes of silence, Draco sighed loudly and threw his book over  
  
his shoulder. The book landed on the ground with a thud that made Hermione look up  
  
at him. He had a weird expression on his face. Halfway between a smirk and smile.  
  
Slowly he walked over to her and gazed down as she pretended not to care. Then he  
  
snatched away her book, causing Hermione to gasp and he pulled her up. They were  
  
now standing inches away. She could smell his cologne and he could smell her  
  
flowery scent. He leaned in and teasingly brushed his soft lips against hers.  
  
Hermione's breath quickened and her heart sped up. Draco wrapped his arms around  
  
her waist and pulled her in, filling in the space that was between them. He kissed her  
  
softly and then hard. Hermione, once she was over her surprise returned the kiss. A  
  
warm chill (lol) ran down her spine as his hands roamed her back. She loved every  
  
second of it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pushed her body up against his.  
  
Then suddenly he pulled away. Hermione gasped for breath and stared at him in  
  
wonder. Draco wiped his mouth and sneered.  
  
"Like that Granger? It's something you'll never have mudblood."  
  
Hermione filled with rage and yelled, "What on earth is wrong with you? You just  
  
kiss me to make me jealous?! What kind of threat is that?"  
  
"I didn't say I was trying to make you jealous. I'm just proving that it's something  
  
you'll never have. Dream on my pretty."  
  
"Fine, be an inconsiderable git. You're a horrible kisser anyways." The first part was  
  
true, the latter, well not so true.  
  
"I'll never be as bad as you. You're worse than Pansy."  
  
Hermione glared at the Draco and made a loud noise that sounded something like  
  
'Arguh! and stomped into her room. As Hermione madly went up her stairs, Draco  
  
went up his as well. Padma and Justin entered the common room just in time to hear  
  
two doors slam, one after the other. The two exchanged identical looks and shrugged.  
  
Draco and Hermione always get into fights anyways. Little did they know, Hermione  
  
was bawling her eyes out and Draco was determined to break everything in his room  
  
at that same moment.  
  
I don't think the last part quite made sense, but bear with me here. So, I NEED  
  
REVIEWS!!!! I've probably reminded you guys billions of times that it's probably  
  
drilled into your heads, but that's a good thing! For me, anyways. I need them like air,  
  
like er. like, food and water? Anyways, just review and I'll stop tearing out my hair.  
  
Thanks! (WOW, 30 pages on my Word! P.S. 2583 WORDS!!!!)  
  
~dragon tamer 


	10. The Mission

~*Rising Temptations*~  
  
Ok, first of all I'm so happy at the number of reviews I got. Although a lot of them  
  
were trying to get me to hurry up and update (Ahem, Abby, lol). I'm REALLY  
  
REALLY SORRY k? SO SORRY! But I'm so busy it's not even imaginable. Well  
  
peeps, another chapter. Of course, it's dedicated to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Hope you guys like it! Review anyways.  
  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly  
  
evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts, but this  
  
year something different is happening. Idea based on Temptation Island.  
  
Disclaimer: Come on, you know the whole deal.  
  
Chapter 10 - The Mission:  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up nice and early for time to think. She always felt  
  
that the morning was always the most peaceful time. As if the world isn't awake and  
  
everything just sits still. Hermione opened her window with a swish of her wand, and  
  
leaned back to enjoy the fresh morning air. She sat on her bed, just taking in deep  
  
breaths and her mind relaxed so that she was in a dream like stance.  
  
Until, "HERMIONE!'  
  
Hermione's eyes jolted open and she took a minute to reclaim herself. Groaning, she  
  
clambered off her bed and stuck her head out the door.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"IT'S GINNY! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT WE'RE DOING TODAY?"  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO YELL?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M NOT EXACTLY ALLOWED INSIDE YOU'RE COMMON  
  
ROOM!"  
  
Hermione grinned and rushed downstairs to help her friend.  
  
"Thanks Herms, gosh I didn't know that your portrait had such a colorful vocabulary.  
  
You know you should tell Dumbledore that it's not a good influence to the students."  
  
"Well most students don't stand in the hallways yelling their heads off. Oh no,  
  
Draco's going to kill me for disturbing his beauty sleep."  
  
"Not that his beauty sleep's doing any good for him anyways."  
  
The two girls sat down on the Gryffindor couch and started planning for their mission.  
  
"Really Ginny, it's 6:30 in the morning. Ron and Lav aren't even up yet!"  
  
"I know, but it gives us plenty of time to think doesn't it?"  
  
Hermione nodded and shifted her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Now to begin planning Operation Matchmaker," Ginny smirked.  
  
"Ok, well I was thinking, maybe if we somehow get them together and have them  
  
admit their feelings for each other. Like set them up-," Hermione said.  
  
"-on a date!" Ginny finished.  
  
The girls both nodded at the idea.  
  
"Hey you know that tree out by the lake that have two big branches entwined together  
  
like arms embracing? What's it called again, the Hugging Tree?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That's a perfect spot for them to meet. I mean, all couples go there. Good one Gin."  
  
"Now the only thing is how to convince Ron and Lav to be there at the same time."  
  
"I think I have a plan," Hermione said and leaned in to share the details.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron," Hermione piped as she sat down between the boys like usual at the  
  
Great Hall for breakfast that day.  
  
Her eyes swooped down the table and spotted Ginny next to Lavender. Ginny's  
  
attention shifted to Hermione, and she nodded her head slightly to signal her friend.  
  
Hermione helped herself to a piece of toast and turned to the red-headed boy next to  
  
her.  
  
"Hey Ron, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Awh, hure," came the reply from a mouth full of food.  
  
"Ron? Please swallow."  
  
"Sorry Herms, I said yeah sure."  
  
"Ok, well since I know that you are starting to like Lavender."  
  
"Huh? I don't remember telling you Mione. Come to think of it, I only told Harry."  
  
"How do I know? Well you see," Hermione's mind raced. She couldn't tell the truth  
  
or else Ginny will get in trouble.  
  
"You see, a little bird told me," Hermione gushed out quickly and continued, avoiding  
  
Ron's 'are you feeling ok' look. "Like I was saying, I know you like Lav and I also  
  
happen to know that Lav seem to like you as well. Be at the Hugging Tree tonight at  
  
8. She'll be there."  
  
Ron's face lit up and then turned suspicious.  
  
"How exactly do you know all this?"  
  
Hermione swallowed the last bite of her toast and stood up to leave.  
  
"Lets just say that I'm psychic."  
  
As Hermione walked down the hall, she heard footsteps coming closer and closer.  
  
"Seriously Mudblood, could you walk any slower?"  
  
Feeling her heart speed up, Hermione stopped and turned around to face the sneering  
  
boy.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry is my walking disturbing your highness?"  
  
"Well I'm just stating that people as lowly as you tend to be more, how can I say,  
  
retarded?"  
  
"How ironic coming from your mouth."  
  
"Do you even know what irony means, or are you just pretending to be smart again,  
  
Granger?"  
  
"If I'm so 'retarded' then why am I top of the class and you're only second?"  
  
"That's what I would like to know. What do you do? Pay someone to do your  
  
homework? Sleep with the teachers?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "How is that possible if the only thing I take to bed are  
  
books? Hmm, what familiar words."  
  
"Really Mudblood, you'll be sorry for waking me up that early this morning."  
  
Hermione stood fuming as Draco sped away around the corner, his footsteps fading  
  
away.  
  
Shortly after he left, another voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"Hey Mione, wait up!"  
  
Hermione stopped for Ginny to catch up.  
  
"So how was your talk with Lav?"  
  
"It was hard, but I managed. Seriously, that girl has barely any confidence. She just  
  
wouldn't accept the fact that Ron could possibly like her."  
  
"Well then you got some powerful ways of persuasion my friend."  
  
"Oh you have no idea," Ginny grinned.  
  
"So tonight at 8, the tree right?" Hermione said as Ginny turned to leave.  
  
"Uh huh, oh and wear something dark."  
  
"Uh sure."  
  
With a wink, the red-head disappeared around the corner as well.  
  
That night at 7:55, Hermione stood in front of her full length mirror and checked her  
  
outfit. She was wearing plain black cords and a black three quarter length sleeve shirt.  
  
Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Hermione opened the door and headed  
  
outside.  
  
"Planning to rob a bank tonight, Mudblood?" A sneering voice sounded behind her.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy, I don't sink that low."  
  
"Oh right, of course. You're way lower than that."  
  
"Whatever you say sugar, never as low as you though."  
  
Hermione blew Draco a pretend kiss and winked. "Ciao!"  
  
Outside the Hogwarts castle, Hermione snickered at what she just did. Poor guy, I  
  
probably just made him throw up.  
  
"Psst! Herms, over here! In the bush!"  
  
"Gin-Ginny? What are you doing in a bush?"  
  
"Hiding of course, now get in here!"  
  
As soon as Hermione settled herself as comfortably as possible, Ginny elaborated.  
  
"Well we can't be seen and this is the closest bush to the Hugging Tree. Shh! Here  
  
comes Ron!"  
  
Sure enough, a very nervous looking Ron strutted across the grass towards the tree.  
  
His hands were in his pockets and with his shoulders up and his turtleneck sweater, it  
  
looked like Ron was trying to bury his head into his neck.  
  
"Ooh! Look Lav's here too!" Ginny whispered.  
  
Lavender Brown came breezing towards the tree in a flimsy looking pink dress  
  
although the October wind even made Hermione shiver.  
  
"Hey Ron!"  
  
"Oh-uh, hey Lavender. Um, you look gr-great tonight."  
  
"Thanks Ron, you look very cute yourself."  
  
Ron stammered something that was inaudible and turned bright red.  
  
"Hey so what are we doing here again?" Lavender questioned.  
  
"IlikeyouLavenderBrown."  
  
Hermione and Ginny clamped their hands over their mouths to deafen their laughter.  
  
"I like you too Ron Weasley."  
  
Ron leaned in towards Lavender and they inched closer and closer together.  
  
Hidden from view, two girls sighed silently as the couple kissed.  
  
'Mission accomplished," Hermione mouthed and high-fived her friend.  
  
"Hey Herms, why all black?" Padma asked as Hermione stepped into their Common  
  
Room.  
  
"Just felt like it."  
  
"How was the bank robbing, Granger?" A bored voice drawled from the other side of  
  
the room.  
  
"You know what Malfoy? It was great and I feel so much better," Hermione replied  
  
and made her way to her room, ignoring the strange looks coming from everyone else.  
  
Well, here it is. I know it's not that long but I just needed it to be about Ron and  
  
Lavender. Well you know what I'm going to say next: REVIEW!!!  
  
Not that I needed to remind you, but still. And I'm gonna apologize again for not updating for so long, but you hafta understand how busy I am! Well, thanks for everything, Ciao!  
  
~dragon tamer 


	11. The Halloween Ball

~*Rising Temptations*~  
  
Well people here's another chappy. This is the one you've all been waiting for . . .  
  
THE BALL!!! YAY! You know what that means, reviews, reviews, and some more  
  
reviews, but of course you know that. But I still need to remind you. Enjoy!  
  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly  
  
evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts, but this  
  
year something different is happening. Idea based on Temptation Island.  
  
Disclaimer: Come on, you know the whole deal.  
  
Chapter 11 - The Halloween Ball:  
  
"Oh my gods! Are you mad? How can you even think of putting Parvati with  
  
Crabbe?"  
  
Hermione was near a heart attack as she skimmed Draco's matches. The two were  
  
sitting in their common room working on their assignment. So far, everything was a  
  
mess. Draco found it fun to annoy Hermione by putting people who would rather  
  
scratch out each other's eyeballs together. They were way behind schedule. The  
  
matches were to be handed in to Dumbledore the next day and they had made barely  
  
any progress.  
  
"Oh and for the last time! Ron is with Lavender!"  
  
"Well gee I'm so sorry your majesty. I just thought the Weasel doesn't deserve her. I  
  
personally think he'd be better off with Midge."  
  
"Midge? As in Midge Blamel? The girl with acne so bad you can barely see her  
  
face?" Hermione groaned.  
  
"My point exactly. A perfect match am I not mistaken?"  
  
Hermione inhaled sharply and calmed her nerves before glaring into Draco's silver  
  
eyes. Suddenly her stomach turned from disgust to serene. Somehow his eyes put her  
  
into a dream-like trance and all her anger vanished.  
  
"Do I have a purple nose or something, because you can stop staring."  
  
Hermione snapped out of her daydream and a scowl replaced her slight smile.  
  
"So anyways, who could Pansy go with?"  
  
"That's a hard one, is there a guy who is as much as a slut as she is?" Hermione  
  
muttered.  
  
Surprisingly, Draco laughed. He had a pretend look of concentration on his face as he  
  
scanned the list of Seven Year guys.  
  
"How about Neville Longbottom?"  
  
Hermione almost gagged. "Neville? With Pansy Parkinson? That's like putting a tiger  
  
with an ant!"  
  
"So that's a yes?"  
  
Hermione threw up her arms and forced down a scream. "Malfoy! Why do you have  
  
to make everything so damn difficult? I need to take a break. You're bad for my  
  
health."  
  
Draco carelessly waved her away and settled into the Slytherine couch himself.  
  
Hermione stormed up the stairs and slammed her door behind her. She jumped onto  
  
her bed and screamed into her pillow. God, how can I love and hate someone so much  
  
at the same time? Is it even possible to feel what I feel? Arg, I'm so confused.  
  
Hermione flipped over and stared at the clouds rolling by on her magical ceiling. The  
  
clouds were so beautiful, so carefree, so-. . .  
  
When Hermione woke up, her room was dark and silent. She found herself lying on  
  
her pillow covered with the blanket. Strange, I don't remember actually crawling into  
  
bed, unless someone tucked me in. Draco? No, impossible, he wouldn't do something  
  
like that. Harry? Hermione sighed and forced the image of Harry and Ginny together  
  
out of her mind. Yes, Harry probably did, but just cause he's one of my best friends.  
  
Well there's no point of going back to sleep so I might as well get up. Hermione stood  
  
up and walked over to her balcony door. She stepped outside and took in the fresh  
  
night air. Leaning against the railing, Hermione looked up at the sky to find countless  
  
stars scattered around.  
  
"Aren't you going to say thank you?"  
  
Hermione's head jerked toward the voice and saw Draco looking back at her. She  
  
didn't realize that they shared a balcony.  
  
"And why exactly would I need to?"  
  
"Oh just maybe for the fact that you didn't freeze while dreaming."  
  
"You're the one who - "  
  
"Yeah, but only because freezing to death is so lame. I would much rather prefer  
  
something like getting murdered mysteriously at midnight."  
  
Hermione laughed and secretly hoped he was just joking.  
  
"Oh and also I finished matching the lists and gave it to Dumbledore."  
  
"Wow thanks so much, Draco." Wow, that felt weird actually calling him by his first  
  
name. Draco nodded and turned back to gaze up at the sky.  
  
"Come here, I want to show you something."  
  
Hermione approached Draco with caution keeping in mind the whole midnight  
  
murder thing.  
  
"Do you see that star up there on the right side of the cluster that looks like a hand?"  
  
"Um," Hermione's eyes roamed the sky trying to locate the 'hand'. Suddenly she felt  
  
Draco's arms around her. She stiffened as Draco lifted her arm up and molded her  
  
hand so that she was pointing.  
  
"Follow your finger," he whispered into her ear and a shiver ran down her back.  
  
Hermione's eyes locked onto her finger as Draco gently guided it.  
  
"There, you're pointing to it now. You see that star?"  
  
Hermione studied the beautiful sparkle and nodded.  
  
"That's my star, you know."  
  
"It's yours? How?"  
  
"Fate made it mine."  
  
Hermione didn't answer but wondered over his words. Draco sensed her confusion  
  
and pulled away from her.  
  
"Spin around with your eyes closed and her finger pointing towards the sky. Stop  
  
whenever you feel like."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and started to spin. The cold air rushed past her ears and  
  
her tank top rippled slightly. Hermione stopped spinning, but kept her eyes closed  
  
until the dizziness stopped. Slowly she opened her eyes and peered over at where her  
  
finger pointed to. There it was. The little speck of light that fate has chosen for her.  
  
"It's beautiful," Draco muttered and fell into step beside her.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
The day of the Ball came and Hermione was woken at 4:30 am due to screams and  
  
yells coming from outside her room. She rubbed her eyes and stuck her head out her  
  
door to check things out. She saw Padma, Parvati and Lavender running around in  
  
bathrobes.  
  
"Lav! Where's my cucumber face mask paste?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't find my tweezers!"  
  
"I just totally ruined my left toenail!"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh as the three fussed over every little thing about their  
  
appearance.  
  
"Ooh! Hermione you're finally up! Didn't you say that you usually get up early?"  
  
Padma gushed and rushed over to the tired Head girl.  
  
"I do, but 4:30 am isn't my idea of early. It's practically still night time!"  
  
"Oh Herms, that's nonsense. Come on, we have to fix you up. You're a total mess!"  
  
"Padma! The ball is at 6 pm. That's pm, not am and thank you very much but I'm fine  
  
being a mess."  
  
"Fine, fine. Have it your way, but don't come running to us tonight if you still look  
  
like a dust ball."  
  
Hermione smiled at her friend promised that she wouldn't. Soon after that all the guys  
  
and Blaise trudged out of their bedrooms.  
  
"Did you know that those three took every bit of space in the bathroom with make up  
  
and girl stuff and make up and girl stuff and - "  
  
"We get the point Harry," Blaise said and patted him on the arm.  
  
The prefects and Heads were stuck sitting on the couches while waiting for the  
  
threesome to finish.  
  
"You do know that they're not going to be done until the ball starts," Justin pointed  
  
out.  
  
"So when are our costume going to be delivered?" Hermione asked, ignoring Justin's  
  
statement.  
  
The others shrugged and glanced at their watches. 6:45 am, and utterly bored. How  
  
pathetic, Hermione thought.  
  
"Maybe after breakfast?" Said Blaise.  
  
"Speaking of breakfast, I'm so incredibly famished." Said Draco.  
  
Everyone nodded glumly. Hermione sighed and leaned back into the couch, resting  
  
her head on top. Without even trying, everyone slumped back into sleep while the  
  
other three were busy making their fingernails symmetrical.  
  
"Oh, I'm so stuffed!" Exclaimed Harry as he and Hermione walked back into their  
  
Common Room after breakfast.  
  
Hermione had to agree. She ate so much that she had to get Harry to support her on  
  
their walk back.  
  
"Hey guys! Our costumes are here, but we can't open them until 3:30." Parvati said.  
  
"Were you guys here the whole time? Did you even have breakfast?" Hermione  
  
asked.  
  
"Of course, Padma made us each a protein shake."  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged looks.  
  
"I don't want to know what goes into a protein shake," Harry muttered.  
  
Once inside her room, Hermione noticed the brown box sitting on top of her bed. Her  
  
name was printed clearly across the top along with the words 'Do not open until 3:30  
  
pm, request from the Headmaster.' It was only 10:55.  
  
Otherwise than lunch, Hermione spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon in  
  
her room absorbed in her huge stack of books she borrowed the previous day. When  
  
3:30 finally came, according to the various squeals that came from outside, Hermione  
  
marked her page and began excavating the box. The first thing she picked up was a  
  
sheet of paper with a series of spells written on it. Underneath was a letter explaining  
  
that Hermione was to lay everything out on her bed and say all the spells in the  
  
correct order. They were to change her appearance and dress her the exact way she  
  
was supposed to look. Wrapped in brown paper was the most beautiful black gown  
  
Hermione had ever seen. It was strapless with tiny sequins on the front that ran down  
  
the seams and the skirt part was made out of many layers of fabric so thin and delicate  
  
that the slightest touch stirred it. The back had criss-cross ribbons that ended in a  
  
beautiful silky bow. In other wrapped bundle was a matching black mask with the  
  
same sequins as the dress around the edge. The other bundles contained black high  
  
heeled shoes and many pieces of jewelry. Hermione quickly took a shower and  
  
returned to her room. With her wand and the list of spells in her hands, Hermione took  
  
a breath and started to read out the spells. Hermione half watched half concentrated at  
  
reading as the items on her bed flew towards her. The magnificent gown fitted itself  
  
over the girl and the bow did it self up with ease. The shoes slipped onto her feet and  
  
the jewelry put itself on her as well. Hermione's brown hair grew longer and longer  
  
and turned darker and darker until it was jet black down to the middle of her back and  
  
her light brown highlights turned white. Hermione's skin became paler. Her eyes  
  
became ebony black and her lips fuller. Her eyelashes turned thicker and a lot blacker.  
  
Smoky makeup flawlessly applied onto Hermione's eyes. She stopped reading at the  
  
last spell. She was sure that the last one would be to put on her mask. Hermione let  
  
out a loud sigh. She changed so much. No one would be able to recognize her as the  
  
Gryffindor know-it-all. Now she was some kind of gothic princess. As Hermione was  
  
about to put the spells away, she noticed new words appearing on the back.  
  
"The prince in midnight black awaits you," she read aloud.  
  
Hermione checked the clock. Ten minutes till six. She twirled around in front of her  
  
mirror and suddenly noticed lots and lots of black rose pedals everywhere on the  
  
ground.  
  
'Where did those come from?'  
  
Hermione stepped back to get a closer look and to her amazement, more pedals fell  
  
gracefully to the ground. She walked to her closet and looked back. Sure enough, a  
  
trail of pedals replaced her steps.  
  
'So basically I have a train of black rose pedals wherever I go.' Hermione grinned.  
  
This was way too cool. She took her eyes off the ground and to the clock again. Two  
  
more minutes. Hermione muttered the last spell and sure enough, the mask rose and  
  
gently fitted itself on her face. Taking one last look-over, she flicked her long black  
  
hair over her shoulder and opened the door.  
  
In her common room, Hermione saw a cowboy and a cowgirl link arms and set out  
  
towards the Great Hall. She scanned the room and noticed someone standing with his  
  
back facing her. He was wearing a long black cape and had hair the same color as  
  
hers.  
  
Hermione quietly made her way down the staircase and walked over to him. She  
  
cleared her throat. He turned around and stared at her through his black mask.  
  
"My princess, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball?" He said  
  
smoothly and bowing slightly.  
  
Hermione smiled and returned his bow with a curtsey.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Her voice sounded smoother and deeper.  
  
He offered his arm to Hermione and she took it. Together they exited the common  
  
room and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
Once inside, Hermione noticed what a good job the Prefects did. The air was foggy  
  
and smelled like pumpkins. Dead trees and shifting tombstones decorated the room.  
  
Flying jack-o-lanterns and long black candles floated above the students. Eerie music  
  
and sinister laughs sounded in the background as song after song played loudly. Out  
  
of curiosity, Hermione glanced back and saw that her rose pedals were still leaving a  
  
path. She saw couples dressed up as monsters, magical creatures, fictional characters,  
  
and even Hogwarts teachers. Everyone stopped to look at the two in all black.  
  
"Hey, I love your costume," a girl wearing a fairy costume said as Hermione walked  
  
past.  
  
"So do you want to dance?" Her mysterious date asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They twirled elegantly to the music and Hermione could've sworn that one of the  
  
spells made her a better dancer. The students watched in awe as the couple swirled  
  
past, her dress whirling and his cape flying out behind him. The whole time,  
  
Hermione never left her eyes off him. They were as black as her own but full of  
  
warmth. Hermione didn't know how much time had passed or how long they danced.  
  
To her, time stood still. Costumed figures blended together into a blur and the only  
  
thing she saw was him.  
  
"Do you want to rest for a while?"  
  
His voice brought back the surroundings.  
  
"Sure, let's go get a drink."  
  
They walked over to the food table and poured themselves a glass of pumpkin ale.  
  
"You know, with all these people, it is getting a bit stuffy in here don't you agree?"  
  
Hermione nodded and sipped at her drink.  
  
"Let's go sit outside."  
  
They weaved through dancing pairs and made their way out into the refreshing night  
  
air. Hermione sat on one of the stone benches and her date did so as well beside her.  
  
"So what do you think of the Ball?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's not bad, but you can't recognize anyone." He replied gazing up at the sky. "Not  
  
even your date."  
  
"True. So tell me a bit about you. I mean obviously you're Draco, Justin or Harry, but  
  
I have no idea which one."  
  
"Well there isn't much I can tell you without giving myself away. But I can eliminate  
  
one of your choices. I'm not Justin."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out. I mean, it's so easy to tell that Justin and Padma  
  
are made for each other." Hermione laughed. "I guess I just gave away that I'm not  
  
Padma."  
  
"Let's dance." He said, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same around  
  
her waist. The song was slow and they swayed side to side to the melody while  
  
turning around in circles. Soon scattered black rose pedals encircled them.  
  
Hermione's mind once again wandered to the time. She knew that when the Ball  
  
ended at 10, everyone's spells would diminish and her real identity will be revealed.  
  
She felt his arms wrap tighter around her waist and force her to take another step in  
  
towards him. Hermione felt his eyes on her face and she looked up to match his gaze.  
  
From inside the Great Hall, she heard the students start to count down till 10.  
  
"10, 9, 8 - "  
  
He leaned in towards Hermione and her heart beat quickened. She couldn't move, her  
  
body frozen to the spot.  
  
"- 5, 4, 3 - "  
  
She could feel his breath on her lip.  
  
"- 2, 1!""  
  
The space in between them closed and Hermione was swept up into the moment. All  
  
that was on her mind was the kiss and she didn't realize her hair becoming shorter and  
  
curlier. She opened her eyes a bit then pulled back in surprise, gasping.  
  
Well it's kind of obvious who it is right? Well remember to REVIEW or else I'm not  
  
updating . . . By the way, midterms are coming REALLY soon so please don't expect  
  
me to update for a while and also I'm gonna be away for Christmas, and not have  
  
access to a computer either. I'm SO sorry, I'll try my best to get another chappy in  
  
before the holidays! Later!  
  
~dragon tamer 


	12. The Project

~*Rising Temptations*~  
  
Hey people, thanks for reading my fic. Well you probably know what I'm going to  
  
say, but I'll still say it anyways. REVIEW!!!! Not that you needed to hear it. Well  
  
enjoy!  
  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly  
  
evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts. The fic  
  
won't seem like it in the beginning, but stick with me. I'm getting there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I suck..haha!  
  
Chapter 12 – The Project:  
  
'Newt warts, unicorn hair, and dragon scales.' Hermione Granger scribbled furiously  
  
on her parchment while glancing up at the chalkboard every now and then. Her mind  
  
wasn't focused on her greasy haired Potions teacher, but on a certain boy sitting  
  
across the room. His expensive quill flowed across his parchment while his silver eyes  
  
calmly scanning the chalkboard. In fact, she hasn't stopped thinking about him ever  
  
since that night not so long ago. The night she found out that her date to the  
  
Halloween Ball was the infamous Draco Malfoy, and to make matters worse just after  
  
they shared a knee weakening kiss. True she ran to her room like the devil was after  
  
her, and that he pretended nothing short of the ordinary happened, but how could she  
  
forget? Actually, how could Dumbledore match them together?  
  
"Psst! Hermione!" Someone nudged her.  
  
She looked to her left and saw Harry indicating to the board. A whole new list of  
  
ingredients had appeared while her quill stayed motionless above her parchment.  
  
Hermione nodded to Harry and smiled. He was such a good friend. Perhaps to look on  
  
the bright side, this whole thing with Dra-Malfoy put her feelings about Harry aside.  
  
She only saw him as her best friend.  
  
"Attention students! Quills down!" Snape said. "We will be starting a new project in  
  
class. One that will count for 35% of your grade. And yes Longbottom, that is a lot."  
  
Hermione glanced at Draco from the corner of her eye. He looked the same as always.  
  
Cool as a cucumber.  
  
"For this project, you will each be given a partner already chosen by me. Together, the  
  
two of you will make a potion. However, this potion isn't just about finding the right  
  
ingredients and mixing them together. Emotions and feelings are the main part of  
  
this."  
  
Snape brought out a velvet drawstring bag and reached in, bringing out a clear rock  
  
the size of grape.  
  
"This is an Exilier rock. Each one of you will get one. If you lose it, you and your  
  
partner will get an automatic zero. This rock already contains the potion, but the last  
  
ingredient it missing. That ingredient is for you to find out. I personally do not know  
  
why I need to include this as part of my curriculum, but of course Dumbledore  
  
insisted." Then Snape muttered something under his breath.  
  
Parvati put up her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Patil."  
  
"Who are our partners?"  
  
"I was just getting to that." He snapped.  
  
"Partners are posted at the back of the room." Snape flicked his wand and a piece of  
  
parchment tacked itself up to the back wall. He flicked it again, and on each desk  
  
appeared an Exilier stone. "Class dismissed."  
  
Hermione gathered up her stuff in a hurry, as did the rest of the class. Grabbing the  
  
stone, she made her way to the back of the classroom. At first look of the list,  
  
Hermione noticed that the partners all consisted of a girl and a boy. She scanned down  
  
the 'Girl' column and found her name, then looked horizontally into the 'Boy' list.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. Him? No, it couldn't possibly be-  
  
"Partners with the Mudblood? Should I jump up and down while bellowing out  
  
Hallelujah?"  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione winced at the name. She hugged her books closer to her chest  
  
and turned to face the heart throb. "Look Malfoy, 35% is a lot and I want to get good  
  
marks. Even if it means working with you."  
  
Draco's sneer widened. "Sure, sure. But tell me; are you secretly screaming inside  
  
'Yes! I get to work with the love of my life! Thank you Snape, my favourite teacher in  
  
the whole world!'"  
  
Hermione scoffed. "So it's true what I've heard. You do think every girl in this school  
  
is head over heels in love with you."  
  
Draco stepped closer so that his face was just barely touching hers.  
  
"Only the pretty ones." His breath tickled her face and he leaned in even more and  
  
brushed his lips slightly across Hermione's. A tingle went down her spine, but she  
  
could've sworn she felt Malfoy shiver himself. Hermione lowered her eyes and pulled  
  
back, brushing past him out the classroom. Why didn't she feel disgusted by that close  
  
encounter? Why did she actually like it? Hermione tightened her grip on the stone and  
  
walked into the common room.  
  
"Malfoy! Get up you lazy arse!" Hermione shouted into his closed door while  
  
pounding away furiously.  
  
The door swung open revealing a topless, scowling Head Boy.  
  
"Well, well, well." He drawled. "What have we here? Can't stand to live without  
  
seeing my beautiful face?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "If 'can't stand to live without' means enjoying every  
  
second of my life without feeling queasy then yes. I'm sorry I disturbed your beauty  
  
sleep, but you and I have a project to do."  
  
"Now? God Granger, we have two more weeks!"  
  
"Better to start it now than leave it till the last minute like some people."  
  
"Exactly what a goody-goody like you would say. And then next you'll say, 'Really  
  
Draco. If you want to get good grades like me, you would be studying right now for  
  
out OWLS which are only 7 months away.'"  
  
Hermione could feel her face going red with anger and her rage about to explode.  
  
"Oh kiss my ass, Malfoy!"  
  
She turned on her heels and stomped out of the common room.  
  
"Gladly!"  
  
Hermione decided to go the place she went to escape; the library. She wanted to get a  
  
good mark, even if her partner wasn't willing to help. Sighing, Hermione started to  
  
add books to her already huge stack of resources.  
  
Half and hour later, Hermione sat down at one of the oak tables and started flipping  
  
through a book called, 'Magic Stones and Amulets Over the Ages'. For some reason,  
  
her mind blurred the fine print words and her eyelids drooped until her head fell on  
  
the cool wood and Hermione fell into sleep.  
  
When Hermione came around again, she cringed as she slowly raised her stiff neck to  
  
observe her surroundings. The shelves and shelves of hardcover books, table after  
  
table with students absorbed in work, she was still in the library.  
  
A rustling of papers and the voice, "So the queen finally awakes."  
  
"Malfoy. What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
Hermione leaned forward and tilted her head to read the neat handwriting on the  
  
parchment in front of Draco. They were notes. Pages and pages of detailed notes on  
  
magic stones.  
  
"Wow, Draco. These are great. I mean, you did so much work. Wow, thanks!" Was all  
  
Hermione could manage out.  
  
Instead of making some cruel comment, Draco shrugged and muttered, "It's nothing."  
  
"So what have you found out so far about the Exilier?"  
  
"Oh um, it's basically just a vial that holds potions but also allows emotions to be  
  
allowed into the potion."  
  
"So basically we don't know what potion is in it. If only we know, then could find out  
  
what emotion is required."  
  
"Well whatever it is, Snape definitely made the worst partner pair-ups in the history of  
  
Hogwarts!" Draco said, chuckling a bit.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you know, you and me, Potter and Parkinson, Ron and Goyle, Slytherine and  
  
Gryffindor. I mean, can the partners hate each other any less?"  
  
Hermione laughed at Snape's evilness (is that even a word?). Her eyes skimmed past  
  
the grandfather clock on the wall beside her and gasped at the time.  
  
"Draco! It's so late! I totally missed dinner!"  
  
"Wow, it is late. Don't worry we can go get something from the kitchens."  
  
"You know about that too?"  
  
"Yeah. We always get food for our weekly Slytherine parties."  
  
Hermione snorted, but didn't dare say a thing.  
  
When they arrived at the portrait of the fruits, Hermione reached up and tickled the  
  
pear. The portrait swung open and the bustling house elves stopped what they were  
  
doing and scampered over to them.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Hermione Granger! We humbly welcome you!" They squeaked.  
  
"Thank you. Could you quickly get us some food from dinner?" Hermione smiled.  
  
She felt Draco's eyes on her and reddened slightly.  
  
"Of course, we will hurry!"  
  
In two minutes, boxes of food were handed over to the students. Thanking the house  
  
elves, Hermione and Draco quietly snuck up to their common room.  
  
"Just what in the world are you two carrying?" Justin asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Um, books!" Said Hermione.  
  
"Feathers!" Said Draco at the same time.  
  
Blaise snorted from behind her textbook. Justin raised his other eyebrow.  
  
"So which one is it?"  
  
"Both, actually," Hermione stated before Draco could say anything.  
  
Justin nodded slowly and turned back to his essay. Hermione elbowed Draco and gave  
  
him an evil look. They entered Draco's room and locked the door. Hermione bounced  
  
onto Draco's king sized bed and put the food down.  
  
"Did I say you could sit on my bed?"  
  
Hermione faked an exaggerated 'I'm SO sorry' look.  
  
"Fine, fine, you may."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and began opening the boxes of food. She breathed in the  
  
steam as her stomach growled with displeasure. Draco sat down beside her and  
  
together they dug into dinner.  
  
The whole night Hermione and Draco talked like normal people. They shared  
  
thoughts and feelings and totally forgot their rivalry. As Hermione laid in bed that  
  
night, she couldn't help but think about his warm grey eyes, and the way his words  
  
melted everything inside her. 'Maybe he isn't too bad at all.'  
  
So, they finally begin not hating each other. Don't worry though, they will be more  
  
than friends, if you know what I mean (wink wink). Just so you know, I'm SO busy  
  
right now and I know I haven't updated for like half a year, but I really really do not  
  
have the time for this. I managed to squeeze in this chappy during a long weekend. I  
  
hope you guys will continue to be faithful and bear with me! Love you guys and have  
  
a Happy Valentine's Day! Review please!  
  
~dragon tamer 


	13. The Beginning of Something

Rising Temptations

Wow its been awhile huh….well here it is!

Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly

evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts. The fic

won't seem like it in the beginning, but stick with me. I'm getting there.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I suck..haha!

Chapter 13 – The Beginning of Something:

Hermione sighed and glanced at her watch. Where was Draco? He was supposed to

have met her 25 minutes ago in the library to work on their project. Was this another

way to piss her off? Well he definitely succeeded. The thing that bothered Hermione

second most was tardiness, her first was being called names. Now that Draco

managed to do both during his lifetime, Hermione was officially fuming. She rubbed

her temples and sighed loudly. She stood up, gathered her books and straightened up,

shaking her head. If he thinks she's going to do this all by herself, then forget it. If

he's not putting in his share of the work, then she's not either. Determined, Hermione

swept out of the library. Cheeks flushed, she stomped down the hall muttering curses,

causing many younger grades to back away in fear of their Head Girl. Hermione half

yelled half growled out her password and clambered in.

"You know, I could practically hear you coming down the hall," a voice behind her

said calmly.

Hermione whirled around.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Well it's my Common Room too you know."

Hermione groaned in frustration. How thick could he get?

"No, dumbass. Have you forgotten something?"

"What, did I forget to gel my hair this morning?"

Out of curiosity, Hermione glanced at his hair and didn't see any gel. But then again,

he stopped wearing gel this year. His hair was longer and sometimes covered over his

steel eyes, giving him an edgy, bad-boy air. Wait a minute, I'm supposed to be mad,

not swooning over him!

"ARG! NO! Our project! Library!" She was yelling now.

Draco looked confused, then thoughtful, and then he smirked.

"Oh right! This afternoon we were going to work on it right?"

Hermione gave a sarcastic look of happiness while jumping up and down. "Yes! Wow,

now you remember! Let's go celebrate your wonderfulness!"

To her surprise, Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. Then anger flooded over her.

"Well Mr. I'm so great I can just stand someone up, You totally forgot and I hope you

don't expect me to finish the project all by myself do you?" Hermione crossed her

arms. "I mean I bet the other partners are working along great even though they hate

each other, which was the whole point of why Snape paired up the partners. I mean,

he's totally cruel! How can people who hate each other stand to work together on

something? I'm just surprised that Snape's assignment isn't something like a

Friendship Potion which would be extremely difficult given these circumstances."

Hermione was now thinking aloud rather than talking to Draco, although he was

leaning forward on his couch listening intently. "You know he should have assigned

something along the lines of being friends or liking one another. I mean, doesn't he

love seeing students fail at assignments? I mean, this is such a big project, he has to

make it really hard right? You know, me knowing Snape for seven years, I could've

almost been sure that it would have something to do with friendship. Wait a minute,

maybe it does!" Hermione was looking down at the carpet and she now raised her

eyes up to look at Draco who seemed deep in thought. He started to nod and returned

the gaze.

"You know what Hermione, you just might be right! He said that the final ingredient –

"

" – is and emotion so – "

" – that emotion might as well just be – "

" – friendship!" Hermione finished, a grin spread across her face. Even Draco looked

quite pleased. It was then that she realized just how adorable looking he was,

especially with a smile replacing his usual smirk. Hermione mentally shook her head.

Just the curse, just the curse, she repeated, reminding herself. In fact, sometimes she

forgot about the curse. So many girls, even Gryffindors gossiped about Draco, she

easily blended in, pretending to be crushing over the Slytherine hottie.

"So are you still mad at me?" Draco said, breaking her thoughts.

Hermione smiled again and pretended to think.

"Yes, yes I am."

Draco looked down and then a sly expression spread over his handsome features.

"What?" Hermione said, slightly curious.

"How about dinner with me? My compliments."

Hermione laughed lightly and nodded, her curls bouncing around her.

"Okay then Mademoiselle, meet me in front of the fountain at eight o'clock tonight.

And I promise I won't be late." Hermione grinned at him. "Oh yes, and dress nicely."

She scowled slightly. "Are you saying that I don't wear nice clothes?" She indicated

to the cute tank top and capris she was currently wearing. Draco looked her up and

down, obviously checking her out. Hermione's scowl deepened. Without a word,

Draco turned around and disappeared into his room.

At exactly seven fifty, Hermione stepped out of the front doors of Hogwarts. She

stopped before the lush, green grass and lifted the skirt of her dress. It was a really

simple design, but she loved the way the smooth, silky fabric felt. And the graceful

but diligent bow that trailed after her like a train. It was light blue. The kind the sky is

on a sunny day. Her wavy hair was done up in a messy bun and a few wisps escaped,

delicately landing beside her face. Tossing back her hair, Hermione gathered up her

dress and began walking across the lawn. There, sitting on the edge of the decorative

fountain was Draco. Even with his back turned to her, he looked so damn sexy that

Hermione bit her lower lip until she tasted blood.

"Ahem," she announced quietly.

Draco slowly and smoothly turned around, causing her to gasp a bit. She couldn't

resort to lip biting now, she would seriously hurt herself. He looked absolutely

angelic.

His expensive looking black tuxedo looked formal, yet in a playful way. His shirt

wasn't quite buttoned up all the way and he didn't wear a tie. His hair looked the

same as always, but somehow tonight it looked much more mysterious and a whole

lot sexier.

"Mademoiselle," he said, bowing lightly.

Hermione laughed and gave a slight curtsey back.

"Shall I direct madam to the dinner table?"

Hermione looked around; no tables were to be found. She turned back to Draco with a

puzzled look on her face. Draco looked up, and Hermione followed suit. There,

hovering a couple feet above them was a table for two and what looked like a fancy

meal already served. Hermione's heart did a flip-flop. Surely Draco knew that she had

extreme acrophobia (A.N. that's fear of heights if you didn't know). But before she

could mention anything, she felt herself being gently raised off the ground. Her limbs

froze and Hermione felt that all her nerves stopped listening to her. She found herself

being placed lightly into the chair, and Draco did so as well opposite of her.

"Gosh, I feel like Wendy," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What?" Draco obviously heard her.

"You know, Wendy from Peter Pan?"

Draco looked really confused.

"Oh never mind, just a muggle story."

Draco nodded, but still seemed unsure. "Well, enjoy the food!"

Hermione had such a wonderful night, eating the delicious food, breathing the fresh

evening air, it seems that the higher up, the nicer the air feels. But most of all, being

with Draco. She saw a side of him that not many noticed. Thoughts of Death Eaters

and Voldemort locked themselves up in her mind. All she saw was this wonderful,

outspoken person who acted no less than her two best friends. Blame it on the curse,

but Hermione felt oddly attracted to him.

As Draco walked her back to their Common Room, chatting happily, they suddenly

hear a girl yelling while a guy argued back.

"I can't believe you! How could you!"

Hermione pulled Draco into a corner while she peeped out to see what the commotion

was. Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Draco switched positions with

her and check out what upset Hermione so much. He couldn't help but smirk a little at

the sight in front of them.

I know, I know, I'm incredibly cruel, etc, etc. But don't worry, don't think too tragic.

Everything will be fine.

So please R/R! Thanks!

dragon tamer


	14. The Breakup

Rising Temptations

Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly

evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts. The fic

won't seem like it in the beginning, but stick with me. I'm getting there.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I suck..haha!

Chapter 14 – The Break-up:

Continuing from last time:

As Draco walked her back to their Common Room, chatting happily, they suddenly

hear a girl yelling while a guy argued back.

"I can't believe you! How could you!"

Hermione pulled Draco into a corner while she peeped out to see what the commotion

was. Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Draco switched positions with

her and checked out what upset Hermione so much. He couldn't help but smirk a little

at the sight in front of them. Ginny and Harry were standing in the middle of the hall.

Harry had a very sad, pale look on his face while Ginny's was the exact opposite. Her

face was bright red, almost equal to her hair and she constantly swept a hand across

her cheeks to wipe off tears. Slap! The loud noise rang through the hallway. Hermione

gasped as quietly as she could manage. Silence surrounded them. Hermione tried to

breathe quietly, to hear what will happen next.

Ginny sobbed hard, hiccupping. "Harry Potter, you have broken my heart." With

another sob and a series of hiccups, fast footsteps could be heard running away.

Hermione stood frozen. It wasn't until she felt Draco shift beside her that she snapped

back into reality. She glanced up at him, her eyes wide open. He had a puzzled, yet

evilly content look on his face. Hermione made a mental note to yell at him later.

Right now she had more important things to take care of. As Head Girl, it was her

responsibility to maintain the happiness of all students, and there were currently two

that were way below that feeling. Plus, they were her best friends. Hermione watched

Harry lean against the wall and slowly sink down, his head in his hands. Her heart

ached for her friend. Hermione couldn't stay hidden any longer. She stepped out of

the shadows, gesturing Draco to stay.

"Um, Harry? It's me, Hermione."

Harry didn't even raise his head, let alone answer. Hermione tried again.

"You know, miss know-it-all, fellow Gryffindor, your best friend?"

Slowly Harry raised his head, his face sad and stiff.

"Oh Harry, don't look at me like that! I don't want to start crying here!"

Harry only lowered his eyes.

"I've taken enough crying for today Herms."

Hermione smiled. At least he was trying to be optimistic about the whole thing. She

lowered herself beside him on the soft carpeted floor.

"So, will you tell me what happened?"

Harry sighed, but didn't glance at her.

"I'm not sure if I want to talk about it right now. Sorry Mione."

Hermione patted him on the shoulder.

"No problem. But when you are ready, I'm here Ok?"

Harry looked up and attempted to smile, but it didn't work very well. Hermione

waved and thought it was best to let him be. Maybe Ginny could explain it. She

decided to go find her friend. On her way to the Gryffindor Common Room,

Hermione couldn't see Draco anywhere. He probably went back to the Heads Room

to smirk and laugh. That arse hole. She quickened her steps and hastily repeated the

password to the Fat Lady. Ginny was no where to be found in the Common Room, but

many girls were huddled around muttering about something, constantly pointing to

the Girl's Dorms. Hermione decided to check there next. She found Ginny's dorm,

and unsurprisingly it was locked. Hermione couldn't help but grin when a simple

unlocking spell was all it needed to open the door. Never underestimate the

knowledge of the top student. Hermione's eyes located her distressed friend

immediately. Maybe it was the hair or maybe it was the mind shattering wails.

Hermione rushed over to where Ginny was sprawled on her bed, face buried in the

pillows.

"Go away! (Sob, hiccup) I don't want (Sob) to talk to (Hiccup) you!" Ginny's muffled

voice came from inside the pillows.

"It's just me, Hermione!"

Ginny flew up and threw herself against the shocked Hermione.

"Oh I'm so glad it's just you! Oh Hermione, you're the only one I can count on!" Her

sobs were rapidly decreasing, much to Hermione's relief.

Hermione hugged Ginny back, smoothing out her messed up red hair.

"It's Ok, Ginny."

Ginny pulled back and wiped her face, shaking her head.

"No Mione, it won't be Ok. My heart is shattered, I can't go on!"

"There, there. At least tell me what happened."

"Ok."

Hermione sighed. She was sure Ginny would tell her.

"I saw him kissing her! I saw that idiot boyfriend of mine kissing that slut!" Ginny

gasped out and started wailing again.

Hermione winced. "Tell me the whole thing. I want to know everything."

Ginny steadied her voice. "Well I was supposed to meet H-h-harry in the library after

dinner. So I went and looked for him in our special corner. But lo and behold there's

the biggest slut of all time, Pansy Parkinson just totally making out with my

b-boyfriend!" Ginny stopped to take a few deep breaths before continuing. "I mean, I

know that Pansy's not the ugliest girl in school and that lots of guys like her, but I

never thought that that git would actually like her! And stand me up for HER!"

Hermione was deep in thought the whole time. There was something fishy here. She'd

never heard Harry say a single nice thing about a Slytherine, especially Pansy

Parkinson. Why would he all of a sudden be making out with her? It didn't seem

right. It didn't seem right at all.

Ginny kept on going. "So when I saw them, I screamed and started crying. They both

froze and Pansy looked at me with the biggest Slytherine-like smirk on her pug face.

She was like, 'Oh it's you Ginny! I knew you would come, but can't you see that

Harry's busy right now? With me?' I didn't know what to say! I just ran out of the

library. I think Harry called my name a few time and he chased after me. Him being a

guy and also a Seeker, he caught up to me and tried to explain. Did you hear me

yelling at him?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, then I started yelling at him." Ginny concluded.

"You know Gin, I believe everything you've said, but some things just puzzle me.

I've known Harry for more than six years. I'm absolutely positive that he feels

nothing for that Parkinson slut."

Ginny rubbed her eyes. "That's what I'm trying to make myself believe, but then

again, he didn't even apologize! He didn't even say that it was a mistake or anything!

Arg, I'm so confused!"

Ginny got up from her bed and started pacing around.

"Do you want me to talk to Harry for you?"

Ginny stopped. "Oh would you? Thank you so much Hermione! You're such a great

friend."

Hermione smiled and embraced her. "Don't sweat it Gins, I'll work this all out. In the

meantime, it's late and I think you should get some rest. Besides I bet your other dorm

friends are waiting outside trying to get in."

Ginny giggled quietly and nodded.

Back in the Heads Common Room, Hermione found Draco lying casually on the

Slytherine couch. She stomped up to him and cleared her throat, ready to yell. Much

to her surprise, he stood up swiftly behind her and covered his hand across her mouth.

"I know what you're about to say, or should I say yell, so save your breath." His warm

breath tickled her neck.

He slowly lowered his hand and Hermione spun around, facing him.

"So you know everything about me huh?" She replied in a soft voice.

She was standing very close to him; she could smell his irresistible cologne again.

"Breathing me in, Granger?" He replied in an equally soft yet husky voice.

Hermione scowled lightly. "What if I am?"

"Then I would say that I'm doing the same with you."

Her heart fluttered and she was aware of the loud thumping in her ribcage. He shifted

closer to her, his smell invading every single inch of air around her. All she could

smell was him. She felt his hand on her lower back, gently pushing her towards him.

She responded and very slowly raised her head to meet his. The first contact she felt

was a strand of his silver hair brushing against her forehead. Then their lips touched.

A series of tingles flew down her spine and she couldn't help but shudder. It was so

magical. He was so magical. His tongue danced around her mouth as her lips parted.

He pressed her into him even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which led

him to increase the pressure on her lips. He was a good kisser, and definitely an

experienced one at that. Hermione silently prayed that she wasn't that bad as well.

She felt his hands run along the back zipper of her dress and he slowly unzipped it.

Hermione's mind played in doubt. She didn't know whether she wanted to go this far

yet or not, but then she remembered her resolutions. . . His hands left her back and

made their way to her shoulders. With a slight movement, the dress slipped off her

shoulders. He gently worked the fabric down until it lay in a puddle of silk at her feet.

Somehow, it didn't seem fair. Draco was still fully dressed while she stood there in

her undergarments. He helped relieve her mind when he quickly tore off his shirt and

tossed it aside. Hermione bit her lip. His perfectly toned chest looked so irresistible;

Hermione couldn't help but run her hands across the smooth skin. Draco moaned and

guided her to the couch. Hermione laid down while Draco crawled up on her. He'd

managed to slip a hand under her before she had fully lied down. She felt that hand

expertly undo her bra clip. . . (A.N. I'm not going into it that much. This is a PG-13

fic after all. If you're looking for that kind of fic, then this isn't it. Thanks!)

The next morning, Hermione groggily woke up and found herself lying on something

lumpy and extremely warm. She glanced down and saw skin, soft, flawless skin. Her

eyes widened as she saw the distinct sleeping face of Draco Malfoy. For a second,

Hermione was confused. Then she remembered the last night. She remembered Harry

and Ginny's break-up and her and Draco making out. Oh no, how far had they gone?

A Slytherine coloured blanket covered her, but she could feel that she was topless.

Draco shifted and his eyes opened. The silver whirlpools landed on her and he

smirked. Hermione felt like arguing with him, but no words came to mind.

"Morning sunshine," she said instead. Moving herself into a more comfortable

position.

"Morning to you too," he replied, raising his arms above his head to stretch.

Hermione twisted herself around so that she was lying on her back. Draco's arms

immediately wrapped themselves around her tummy. His fingers doodling on her

skin.

"Is it Saturday?" She asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Oh, I don't feel like getting up."

"Then don't."

"Oh no!" Hermione shot straight up.

She could feel Draco running his finger down the curve of her spine.

"What?"

"Harry and Ginny! Oh, how could I forget? I need to smooth things out between

them!"

Draco snickered. "Hermione, it's their private life. I bet they want you to keep out of

this."

Hermione slowly sank back down, exhaling loudly. "You're right. It's none of my

business."

Satisfied, Draco resumed drawing on her stomach.

At breakfast, Hermione couldn't help but notice Ginny and Harry turning the other

way as often as possible. Ginny begged her to sit with her, while Ron stuck to Harry.

Ginny played with her eggs and spent so long putting jam on her toast that Hermione

gave up trying to hurry her up and ate her toast plain.

"Oh Herms, what am I going to do?"

"You should go talk to him, you know."

"Why should I talk to him? He should be the one trying to apologize."

Hermione nodded and sighed. "True, but you could at least try."

Ginny shook her head, her hair swishing from side to side. "I'm not gonna be one of

those girls who crawl on their knees begging to be taken back. No way, I'm stronger

than that."

Hermione smiled at the confidence of her friend. "That's the way, Gin!"

"You know what I was thinking?"

"What's that?" Hermione asked, taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"I want revenge."

Hermione swallowed so quickly she nearly choked. "R-revenge?"

Ginny nodded fiercely. "I want to make Harry so jealous his face will turn the colour

of his eyes!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, find another boyfriend of course!" Ginny said as if it was the simplest thing in

the world.

Hermione whirled around her seat, facing her friend. "WHAT!"

Ginny laughed. "Calm down Hermione. Not for real, just for a while. As long as it

takes for Harry to beg. I just need to find the right guy to agree to it."

"But who?" Hermione felt a bit calmer now.

"Well, I did have someone in mind. Someone perfect for this role."

"Who?" Hermione leaned in, awaiting the answer.

Ginny leaned in as well and whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione's eyes widened

in surprise and her mouth dropped open.

Ginny grinned. "Wouldn't he be perfect? Harry'll be SO jealous!"

Hermione couldn't move, she couldn't speak. HIM?

I know I'm so cruel, but I love cliff hangers so sit tight and review! Haha, well ta-ta!

dragon tamer


	15. The Jealousy

Rising Temptations

Summary: This is a Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny fic but mainly

evolved around Hermione and Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts. The fic

won't seem like it in the beginning, but stick with me. I'm getting there.

Disclaimer: Same old thing

Oh my…it's been years since I started this story. I must say I don't exactly remember all the details that I originally had when I started it. But have no fear, after reading through my fic many times it's all coming back to me.

Hey Steelo, just an explanation about last chapter. I didn't mean to intend that Ron believed in Harry. He was just sitting beside him in the Great Hall. As for what WILL happen, read on )

Chapter 15 – The Jealousy:

Hermione trudged back to the common room in a daze. Ginny's big news stunned her to a point where all she could think about was the single name uttered from the red head's lips. True, Ginny was one of her best friends, and she really want to support her, but this task is just too hard on her. Out of all the boys at Hogwarts, not only did she not choose someone in her grade, or in her house, she just HAD to pick the one person she spent an amazing night with: Draco Malfoy. Hermione took a deep breath and stopped dead in front of the portrait. She opened her mouth to say the password, but the thought of seeing Draco sitting in front of the fire all innocent and oblivious just made her heart sink. 'Ok Mione, be reasonable. You can't spend the night out here.'

"Evanescence"

The portrait swung open and Hermione quickly scouted the room. No sign of Malfoy. None of the prefects seemed to be there either. 'That's strange. He's always here just lounging around after dinner'. Shrugging mentally, she grabbed a book from the coffee table and indulged in the story. An hour passed, then two. The fire started to die down, but Hermione was in the middle of the story and definitely not ready to put it down. Suddenly she heard the portrait swing open. 'Please don't let it be him.'

She turned around to face the incomer and was surprised to find another one of her close friends standing walking in. His hair was a mess and his clothes wrinkled and slept in. His usual bright and cheery green eyes lost their spark and lacked emotion.

"Harry! Oh my gosh, are you ok?"

Harry muttered a quick 'hello' and trudged in, staring at the ground. He shuffled to the Gryffindor sofa and plopped down. Hermione joined beside him.

"Harry, what in the world's going on? You look like you've been living out in the wild for months!"

"Mione, you gotta help me. Ron's not being very supportive at all. Apparently he believes Ginny's story. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well Harry I've heard Gin's story too, and one thing I can tell you is that it's pretty believable. I mean, she saw you two for heaven's sake! Do you have an explanation for that?" Her voice rose and increased in amplitude.

"Mione please don't yell. I need you on my side. Hear me out, please."

Harry gazed over at Hermione with the saddest look in his eyes. Hermione felt her heart tug at his sadness. She leaned over and pecked him lightly on the cheek before hugging him hard.

"Ok I'm sorry Harry, you know I love you, but I love Ginny too. It's hard for me too you know."

"I know Mione, but just hear me out. It was really late that night and I was just about to leave when that bitch of a Slytherin started walking towards me. I told her to shove off and find someone else to bother, but she just smiled in a really disgusting way and backed me into a corner. I don't know what was with her, but she seemed really out of it. Anyways, she got closer and closer and then she like pressed herself on me and stuck her tongue down my throat. That's basically when Ginny saw us. I was so stunned by her screams and the fact that Pansy Parkinson just kissed me; I didn't have time to react until after Pansy made some awful comment. When I came around Ginny was already running out crying."

Hermione processed the story in her head. It seemed perfectly logical. She hugged him again and smiled.

"I believe you. I knew that you wouldn't have actually wanted to kiss that slime. You gotta tell Ginny this. Before it's too late"

Hermione quickly shut her mouth, but the last sentence came out.

"Too late? What do you mean?"

"Well, um, ok I won't lie to you Harry. Ginny was really mad, and I mean REALLY really mad. She wasn't really think straight and basically she came up with a plan to make you really jealous and want her back."

"I already want her back! I've always wanted her back!"

"I know I know, but listen. Her plan was to get together with none other than Malfoy to make you jealous."

"MALFOY! As in the one she hates and loathes and can't stand?"

"The one and only I'm afraid."

Harry stood up quickly and started pacing around the room.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she hasn't done anything drastic yet. I'd say you still have some time," Hermione added quickly.

"Well if what you're saying is true, then I have to find her. Right now."

Hermione nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Harry walked over to her and hugged her hard. "No Mione, you've done more than I can ask for. You stay and sleep, I'll be fine. Thanks again, you're the best."

With a strained smile and another hug, Harry turned and left the Common Room. Hermione sat back down on the couch with a sigh. She glanced at the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was 15 minutes after one in the morning. She stifled a yawn and reached for her unfinished book. 'I should stay awake in case Harry comes back again.' Hermione started reading again. The words seemed clear at first, but as her eyelids drooped and fluttered, the fine print blurred in and out of vision. Soon, without realization, Hermione fell into deep slumber, the book slid out of her hands and landed quietly onto the thick carpet.

It wasn't the chime of the grandfather clock signaling nine o-clock that woke Hermione, but the creak of the portrait door as it swung open and shut. She snapped her eyes open just to find Draco paused at the door looking at her.

Hermione frowned, "Did you just get in?"

Draco crossed the room and smirked at her. "So sweet of you to notice, but yes I did."

Hermione scowled, "Well then, where were you all night."

"That, my dear, is my own business."

"Well I deserve to know, being your gir-, never mind." Hermione lowered her head and silently cursed herself for almost saying that word. Draco's smirk grew and he approached closer to her.

"My what, exactly? Did you mean my girlfriend?" He said the last word slowly, enunciating each letter. Hermione turned her head, hoping her messy hair would hide the deep red of her cheeks.

"Pshht, you wish. You're avoiding my question. Where were you?"

Draco ignored her and started to climb the stairs up to his room.

"I need to sleep; I was quite busy last night. Don't bother me, Granger."

Hermione winced at the use of her last name. 'Since when were we back to last name basis?' She decided to pay a visit to the library. After dressing quickly and brushing her teeth, Hermione, armed with her Potions homework, headed to her sanctuary. Upon arriving, the first thing she noticed was a certain fire-headed figure rushing towards her.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione! I finally found you! Imagine my surprise when I walk around the library and don't see you." Ginny gushed, an odd excitement in her voice.

Hermione laughed forcefully. "Well, here I am now!"

Ginny grabbed her elbow and dragged her out of the library, down the hall, up the staircase, through the Gryffindor portrait, up the girls' stairs, and into Ginny's dorm. They were alone.

"Whoa, slow down and let me catch my breath, Gin."

Ginny ignored her and started bouncing up and down on her bed. "Hermione, I had the best night of my life!" She stopped jumping and sprawled down on her blanket, a big smile on her face.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! You and Harry sorted things out didn't you!"

Much to her surprise, Ginny laughed at what she said. "Oh Mione, you're such a joker. Me and Harry are history. I've found a new love, and man, is he bee-u-ti-ful!"

Hermione was so stunned she couldn't get any words to come out. Ginny kept on gushing. "I can't believe that you LIVE with Draco and you haven't fallen in love with him. I mean, I'm glad you didn't, but he's just SO irresistible. Wow!"

With every word out of Ginny's mouth Hermione felt a stab at her heart. 'How untrue her words are.'

Hermione faked a huge smile. "I'm so happy for you. I hope that um, that, you two are happy?" She didn't mean for it to turn out as a question, but it was so hard to say something nice about it. "Listen Gin, I got to go, but before I do, I got to ask you something. Did Harry talk to you last night?"

"Oh he found me this morning and explained everything. I feel bad for shouting at him, but at least we're mutual now. I've forgiven him you know, and besides, I've moved on. Don't you think that fate broke me and Harry apart so that Draco and I will be together forever?"

Hermione couldn't help but notice how childish Ginny was sounding. With a nod and a smile, Hermione left her room. After hearing the door click close, Hermione broke out into a run all the way back into her Common Room. She waved briefly at Padma and Blaise. Ignoring Draco's previous request, she ran up his stairs, two at a time. Without hesitation, she turned the doorknob, surprised that it was unlocked, and barged in loudly.

"Malfoy! We need to talk. NOW."

Hermione tried to keep her stomach still as she watched Draco and all his gorgeousness groan and sit up. The silk blankets slid off his perfect chest, giving Hermione a good view of it.

"Granger, what in the world do you want? I'm sleeping."

"Look, it's Hermione ok, and you're not sleeping until I'm done." She crossed her arms and stared at him, a 'don't-mess-with-me' look in her brown eyes. When he didn't answer, she continued.

"Did you, or did you not, spend the night with Ginny?"

Draco, now knowing her intentions, smirked again. "What would you do if I said yes?"

"I would say that you're a two-timing, good for nothing, cold, cheating asshole."

Draco got up from his bed, revealing sexy silver boxers, the only thing he's wearing. He walked over to her and tilted her chin up to meet his face. Hermione's stomach flip-flopped at his touch. 'Why the hell did God give him everything physically, but he just has to be such a bastard on the inside?' She frowned at him and stepped away from him, breaking the contact.

"Well, my dear Hermione, you must think I'm all that because I screwed around with you one night, and did the same to female Weasley the night after, am I correct?"

Hearing the words out of his mouth so plainly and truthfully was so hurtful; Hermione felt hot angry tears well up in her eyes. She turned away from his mocking gaze before he could see, but not fast enough.

"You really thought we had something special Granger? Did you think I felt something for you? You were just like all the other girls I've messed around with, ok. Nothing different, nothing special."

Without saying a word, Hermione struck his pretty face with as much force as she had. Her hand print left a red mark where his smooth white skin used to be. She turned on her heels, slammed his door shut, and threw herself onto her own bed. With a wave of her wand, her own door slammed close as well. She stuttered a sound proofing spell before breaking down into huge sobs. 'How could I have even thought he felt the same way about me? He's a Malfoy, a player, easy on the eyes, that's all. God, I can't believe I loved him.' Hermione stopped sobbing for a minute as the words ran through her head. 'Did I really love him? Wait, no. The question is DO I love him?'

Across the hall, Draco was pacing back and forth. 'I'm used to girls crying when I tell them off, but why did this one feel like I ate crap? Granger's nothing special, get over her. You have a new interest now, that little red head Weasley. Just use her as comfort until all thoughts of that brunette disappear. Jesus Draco, you're acting like you love that Granger or something.'

So guys, what do you think? Have I lost my touch? Please, please R/R for my sake. I get my encouragement and my will to write more when you guys review. It's summer now, so I can get a lot more done, but I'll only start my next chapter if I see you're interested. Thanks for the support )

dragon tamer19


	16. The Close Encounter Teaser

_Rising Temptations_

**Disclaimer: Oh you know the deal. The plot's mine and that's it.**

A/N: Oh my lord, I'm so incredibly mad. If you're wondering why this chapter is only a teaser, it's because my stupid computer decided to crash on me yesterday when I was proof-reading it. My dad tried to fix it, but ended up making it worse. In the end, he had to wipe it clean, meaning I lost my beloved chapter. I'm so busy with packing and last minute arrangement before I leave that I didn't have the time (or spirit) to completely re-write this. Please forgive me and enjoy what I have.

On another note, you guys are the best for reviewing. I swear, your reviews are what kept me sane during this whole computer fiasco. Specials thanks to each and every one of you are at the end of this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16 – The Deadly Encounter (Teaser):**

Hermione woke up the next day feeling a million times better. During her few hours of deep sleep, her mind subconsciously came to a brilliant solution. The previous night she wondered over her heartbreak if she really loved Draco. The answer was simple: she didn't. It was that stupid curse back at Ron's house. Hermione sat up and stretched. How could a girl so smart forget a single detail like that? It made perfect sense. The curse made her feel all the pain and hurt she experienced last night. It made her jealous when Ginny told her the news. It made her cry herself to sleep thinking her heart will never heal. Knowing the reasoning of her feelings at last, Hermione was ready to forget all this and move on. In fact, she was happy for Ginny and Draco. Dressing quickly, she wondered if she was the first to wake. Knowing the rest of her Common Room mates, she probably was. _'At least I'll get the bathroom all for myself.'_ Hermione opened her door and paused for a split second, staring at the Head Boy's closed door across from her. Shaking her head and clearing her mind, she started walking to the stairs. Then she heard something. It was so quiet she didn't notice at first. The noise sounded like whispering, and it came from Draco's room. At first Hermione thought Draco was sleep-talking, but soon extinguished that thought when she heard a louder, deeper voice.

"Don't tell me to be quiet, boy. Listen to me."

Hermione gasped silently and froze, straining her ears. The quieter voice rose and became more distinct.

"Father, there are others living here. Do you want to wake them?"

"Draco, don't talk back to me. I'm here to settle a few matters at hand. Matters concerning _you_."

"Fine, say what you have to say, and then leave. Unless you want Dumbledore to find out, which I personally don't have a problem with."

Hermione was now sure that Draco was speaking to none other, than Lucius Malfoy. She quickly covered her mouth when she heard a quiet but harsh slap coming from the room.

"You need to learn how to speak to your superiors. Or are you just too busy screwing with every girl here. I came when I heard that not only were you involved with a mudblood, but now the daughter of that loser Weasley! Are you trying to shame the family name, Draco?"

"What I do is none of you business. They were merely for pleasure, _father_, nothing more I can assure you."

Hermione heard Lucius scoff. "If you wanted pleasure there are plenty of pure bloods at Hogwarts. This better end now; you wouldn't want the Dark Lord to find out. You do know that any day, _it_ will happen."

"Thank you for reminding me once again, father." Draco replied sarcastically. "Haven't I told you I have no interest in replacing the Dark Lord? If you came to convince me to join once again, then you're wasting your time."

"Stop talking all this foolishness. You will join whether you want to or not. That is an order. I bet that red-headed Weasley has messed up your head. Not to mention the mudblood as well. If talking to you won't cut it, then I must resort to an alternative method."

To Hermione's horror, footsteps grew louder and louder towards Draco's door. She ran as fast as she could into her room and shut her door as quietly and quickly as possible. Just as she expected, Draco's door opened and brisk footsteps were heard walking out and down the stairs. A moment later, the portrait door opened and shut. Figuring it was safe, Hermione opened her door and saw Draco sitting on top of his bed, staring intently out the window. She figured she shouldn't tell him she heard the whole conversation. Hearing Hermione's footsteps, Draco turned. Hermione didn't know what to say so she looked away, remembering the previous night. Downstairs, thoughts raced through her mind. _'How can he just sit there knowing his father is freely roaming the hallways?'_ Then it hit her; Lucius wanted Draco to have nothing to do with Ginny, and since talking to him didn't do much, Lucius was going to take matters into his own hands. Which means Ginny was in trouble.

* * *

Ok, please don't kill me. I know you all hate cliffies, but what the heck. Any guesses what happens next? Anyways, as promised, thanks to all of you!

* * *

_zoey-lou:_ Thank you so much! Unfortunately this is all I can update before I'm leaving, but I'm glad you like it. Hope you liked this snippet! 

_shadow violet212:_ Haha, thanks! Hope you like the rest. Wow it's so cool your name's Paris.

_Kate:_ Your comments are greatly appreciated. I'm glad you like it so far. Keep on reading!

_xxcottoncandyxx:_ Hey thanks for your review! I understand that people today are overcome by laziness, I know I am sometimes. As for Hermione, she can be quite stubborn sometimes. Plus, because of the curse, she's not sure if her feelings are true or not. I'll definitely update about Cambridge when I get back!

_PuReBlOoDpRiNcEsS05:_ Whew! I hope I typed your name right, haha. Thanks for the comment, it certainly makes my day.

_Steelo:_ Your comment was so sweet, thank you! I definitely don't want to hurt you, so I'll update as much as I can. Thanks for sticking to my story, it really means a lot!

_Reb:_ Hey, I doubt anyone can be bad at writing reviews. As for suggestions, all ideas good or bad I will love. So if anything pops into your head, give me a shout. That was a lot of encouragement and I really appreciate it!

_meghan:_ Thanks so much for reviewing! I wish it could be a happy ending, but then I won't have a story to write! No worries, true love will prevail no matter what happens right? Keep reading and find out!

_Tara825c:_ Thank you! Life isn't strawberries and cream for her is it? Well don't worry too much. She's a smart enough girl to take care of herself. This snippet is for you!

_mim:_ Thanks so much for your comment! I hope you'll keep reading and keep commenting. I'm always in need of encouragement and suggestions.

_urgh:_ Um, that was pretty hurtful. English might not be my first language, but I've lived here long enough to speak and write it fluently. I noticed that you only read up to chapter 3. Just so you know, I wrote all the chapters up to 14 over two years ago. I must say my writing has improved by leaps and bounds since then. I mean, I was only 12 when I started this fic. I hope you continue reading though.

_xoKaSsIeox:_ Hey, I'm glad you noticed it now! Better late than never, right? Hope you'll keep reading!

_CherryBlossomAngel-225:_ Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it so much, keep on reading!

_da:_ Lol, short but to the point! Thanks for the comment, it's really encouraging! Just what I need.

_LOTRCute16:_ Heyhey, I gather you're a lord of the rings fan? I am too! Harry Potter rocks as well, of course! Anyways thanks so much! Much appreciated.

_emma:_ Haha, don't panic yet. My story is far from finished. The game hasn't even started yet! I appreciate encouragement, keep reading!

_Fainus:_ Wow, thanks a bunch for ALL your reviews. You're so awesome! I'm glad you follow my story so well. I do agree that sometimes I think of Draco as a really nice person because of all the fics I read. I try my best to keep everyone in character, because it's just so much more realistic that way, don't you think? Well, keep reading and reviewing

_gav:_ Hey thanks so much! When I started this fic I definitely wanted it to be original, not just a typical Hermione and Draco fic. Hope you continue reading and commenting!

* * *

Whew, I feel so much happier now! You see what effect you guys have on me? I think I have enough fuel to tackle my "running out of room" suitcase again. I can't believe I'm leaving so soon! I'll definitely miss you guys and my fic. Even though I'm gone, I would still deeply appreciate any suggestions or ideas that pop into my head. 

On a side note, one reviewer criticized my poor writing skills, so I would like to make a certain point. When I first published this fic, I was only 12. I wrote around 14 chapters during that summer before getting caught up with school. I'm sorry if my writing wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could do. Now I'm turning 15 in August, and I hope that my writing has improved during the past few years. I'll definitely pay more attention to grammar and all those little details from now on. Feel free to comment on it as long as it's constructive and not hurtful.

**Don't forget about me and have a fabulous summer!**

_dragon tamer _


	17. The Close Encounter

_Rising Temptations_

**Disclaimer: Oh you know the deal. The plot's mine and that's it.**

A/N: HEY! I'm back haha. Well, Cambridge was absolutely amazing. The past month has been an experience of a lifetime. I don't think I've had a more rewarding summer than this one. Well if I give everydetail about it, this chapter will be longer than my story lol. Soo...I'm sure you all want the rest of this chapter. I've included the first part just in case you've all forgotten about it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16 – The Deadly Encounter:**

Hermione woke up the next day feeling a million times better. During her few hours of deep sleep, her mind subconsciously came to a brilliant solution. The previous night she wondered over her heartbreak if she really loved Draco. The answer was simple: she didn't. It was that stupid curse back at Ron's house. Hermione sat up and stretched. How could a girl so smart forget a single detail like that? It made perfect sense. The curse made her feel all the pain and hurt she experienced last night. It made her jealous when Ginny told her the news. It made her cry herself to sleep thinking her heart will never heal. Knowing the reasoning of her feelings at last, Hermione was ready to forget all this and move on. In fact, she was happy for Ginny and Draco. Dressing quickly, she wondered if she was the first to wake. Knowing the rest of her Common Room mates, she probably was. '_At least I'll get the bathroom all for myself._' Hermione opened her door and paused for a split second, staring at the Head Boy's closed door across from her. Shaking her head and clearing her mind, she started walking to the stairs. Then she heard something. It was so quiet she didn't notice at first. The noise sounded like whispering, and it came from Draco's room. At first Hermione thought Draco was sleep-talking, but soon extinguished that thought when she heard a louder, deeper voice.

"Don't tell me to be quiet, boy. Listen to me."

Hermione gasped silently and froze, straining her ears. The quieter voice rose and became more distinct.

"Father, there are others living here. Do you want to wake them?"

"Draco, don't talk back to me. I'm here to settle a few matters at hand. Matters concerning _you_."

"Fine, say what you have to say, and then leave. Unless you want Dumbledore to find out, which I personally don't have a problem with."

Hermione was not sure that Draco was speaking to none other, than Lucius Malfoy. She quickly covered her mouth when she heard a quiet but harsh slap coming from the room.

"You need to learn how to speak to your superiors. Or are you just too busy screwing with every girl here. I came when I heard that not only were you involved with a mudblood, but now the daughter of that loser Weasley! Are you trying to shame the family name, Draco?"

"What I do is none of you business. They were merely for pleasure, _father_. Nothing more I can assure you."

Hermione heard Lucius sneer. "If you wanted pleasure there are plenty of pure bloods at Hogwarts. This better end now; you wouldn't want the Dark Lord to find out. You do know that any day, _it _will happen."

"Thank you for reminding me once again, father." Draco replied sarcastically. "Haven't I told you I have no interest in replacing the Dark Lord? If you came to convince me to join once again, then you're wasting your time."

"Stop talking all this foolishness. You will join whether or not you want to or not. That is an order. I bet that red-headed Weasley has messed up your head. Not to mention the mudblood as well. If talking to you won't cut it, then I must resort to an alternative method."

To Hermione's horror, footsteps grew louder and louder towards Draco's door. She ran as fast as she could into her room and shut her door as quietly and quickly as possible. Just as she expected, Draco's door opened and brisk footsteps were heard walking out and down the stairs. A moment later, the portrait door opened and shut. Figuring it was safe; Hermione opened her door and saw Draco sitting on top of his bed, staring intently out the window. She figured she shouldn't tell him she heard the whole conversation. Hearing Hermione's footsteps, Draco turned. Hermione didn't know what to say so she just nodded at him. Draco returned the greeting. Downstairs, thoughts raced through her mind. '_How can he just sit there knowing his father is freely roaming the hallways?_' Then it hit her; Lucius wanted Draco to have nothing to do with Ginny, and since talking to him didn't do much, Lucius was going to take matters into his own hands. Which means Ginny was in trouble.

* * *

Hermione did the first thing that popped into her head. Running up the staircase on the right decorated with Gryffindor colours, she stumbled into Harry's room with knocking or warning. Harry was in the midst of putting on his shirt. Hermione's heart flip and she quickly turned away.

"Oh my god Harry I'm so sorry!"

Harry pulled the shirt down over him.

"No need to apologize Mione, I'm done." He looked over at her. "Wow, you look all flushed. Are you alright?"

Hermione shook her head while catching her breath.

"No, Harry, I'm not. Something terrible is going to happen. I just know it. You're the first one I turned to."

She quickly told him all the events concerning the morning, except the parts where Lucius mentioned her. Harry didn't know what happened between her and Draco. When she was done, Harry's eyes were the size of bowling balls.

"Hermione, we've got to do something. From what you tell me, Ginny's in danger. Who knows what Lucius will do!"

He quickly grabbed his wand from his desk and put on his shoes.

"Mione, listen to me carefully. I want you to go notify Ron. Don't arouse any suspicion. We don't want the whole school to panic if nothing goes wrong, ok? After you get Ron, go to Dumbledore and tell him what you heard. He'd better be informed."

Hermione nodded intently, then her brow furrowed. "Wait, but Harry, what are you going to do?"

Harry was already halfway out the door. "I'm going to find Ginny, of course."

Without waiting for Hermione's reply, he dashed out of sight. Hermione opened her mouth to call after him, but decided against it. She had specific tasks to do.

Ten minutes later, Hermione sped down the hallway towards Dumbledore's office with Ron at her side. After hearing the story, Ron started panicking. He wouldn't stop worrying about this and that until Hermione told him to shut it and be sensible. As they were on their way, Ron suddenly stopped and frowned.

"What's wrong, Ron?"

"I…I just thought I heard a scream that's all."

Hermione cocked her head and listened hard. Then there is was: a faint cry that belonged to a girl followed by a deeper yell. Grabbing Ron's arm, she rushed to the direction of the sound and found herself in front of one of the unused classrooms at Hogwarts. Looking Ron in the eye and pulling out her wand, she reached for the doorknob and threw the door open. The two barged in with their wands raised and ready. The sight in front of them made them gasp. Lucius held a terrified Ginny by the throat in one hand while pointing his wand at Harry with his other. Harry, on the other hand, was sprawled against the wall desperately trying to get up. Hermione couldn't help but notice the bruise on his head. Harry's wand was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh look, Potter. Your minions have finally showed up." Lucius sneered and turned to them. "You know, your friend 'the boy who lived' was almost going to give up."

Hermione's face was full of hatred. "You liar. Harry would _never_ give up. He didn't against Voldemort and he definitely isn't going to with you," she spat.

"Oh, what cold words you speak, _mudblood_. Too bad you and brother Weasley there are just in the way of this nice little engagement Potter and I were having. I guess I'll have to quickly get rid of you. _Stupefy_!"

Hermione sensed his actions and quickly deflected the spell. Ron, however, was not as quick of a thinker. The spell hit him squarely and he froze stunned.

"Ron!" Harry, Ginny, and Hermione's voices called out simultaneously.

Lucius chuckled and threw Ginny onto the ground. As Hermione was just about to run over to help her friend, a single word came out of his mouth.

"Crucio."

Hermione gasped in horror as Ginny's screams filled the room and her fragile body shook with the pain. She turned to face Lucius.

"You," she said, threateningly, "take…it…off…her."

Lucius raised a mocking eyebrow at her. "And, what, will you do if I don't?"

"If you don't, you'll suffer the consequences."

This time, it wasn't Hermione speaking. Lucius glanced past her and towards the doorway.

"Draco, how nice of you to finally join the party. I was just getting to the part where I curse the mudblood. Care to watch?"

Draco's lips formed a thin line and his eyes narrowed. "Hermione, duck."

Utterly confused, Hermione did as she was told. Soon after, father and son began throwing various curses and spells at each other. She watched in stunned amazement. Draco was incredibly skilled in dueling. His talents must have come from years of training, no doubt. Probably training for the Dark Lord, she added grimly. With Lucius distracted, Hermione crawled over to where Harry laid. The bruise on his head seemed worse now, and he was either sleeping or unconscious. Hermione knew it couldn't be the first. She looked over to Ginny's hunched form. The Crucio spell was still on her; however she was unconscious as well from the extreme pain. Hermione's mind was frantically trying to find a solution. She needed to inform Dumbledore; something she forgot to do after hearing Ginny's scream. Before she could think of a plan to sneak out of the room, she was grabbed roughly around the arm and pulled up. Lucius grabbed her wand and pocketed it. She was now pressed close to Lucius, who was breathing quickly. Seeing Draco just as exhausted and worn out pained her inside.

"Now Draco, here's your chance to make things right again. Come to your senses, boy. Here's your choice. Kill her, or else I will kill her instead. Don't even think about trying something on me. You and I both know that I'm much faster than that."

The look of hatred on Draco's face deepened as he growled, "No, never."

Lucius started laughing. "Well then, say bye bye to your old screw buddy."

Before either of them could say another word, Hermione did the thing that she often saw on Muggle television: she kneed him hard where it hurts, and then bite the hand that was holding her captive. Lucius cried out in pain and heeled over, but no before raising his wand and muttering the Cruciatus curse. Although he meant for it to hit Hermione, his distorted senses pointed the wand in another direction: Draco.

"No! _Draco_!" Hermione cried out as she saw Draco's face twist in unspeakable pain and torture. He collapsed onto the ground immediately. Hermione then kicked the hand Lucius was hold his wand with and forced him to drop it. She then proceeded to throw it to the far side of the room. One thing Hermione didn't learn from Muggle television was how long it took for a man to recover from that sort of attack. Lucius slowly rose to his feet as Hermione began backing away from him. His steps were heavy and unsteady, but he made reasonable progress towards her. To Hermione's dismay and fear, her back touched the wall behind her. Lucius' sneer turned into an evil smile. Her mind racing, she glanced around and laid her eyes on a life size antique knight displayed in a corner of the room. It wasn't the knight that caught her attention, but the long lance it held in its hands. Without a second thought, Hermione dashed to the knight and pulled the lance out of its grasp. She pointed it in front of her towards Lucius with shaky hands. He halted in his spot and gazed at her with an amused look in his eyes. Hermione realized this look wasn't fear, but rather quite the opposite.

"Oh, I'm shaking now." He said with false anxiety. "What am I going to do now?"

Hermione wasn't faltered at the mockery. "You take the curses off and leave Hogwarts right now or else you'll regret it." She said in a low voice.

Lucius lifted his head up to the ceiling and laughed loudly. When he was finished, he began advancing on her again. Hermione quickly gripped the lance tighter and looked him in the eyes. Her heart was pounding a million beats a second, but she couldn't let her trepidation show through. Suddenly, Lucius grabbed the other end of the lance, avoiding the pointed tip, of course. His eyes were menacing as he fought to get it away from her. He was an awful lot stronger than she was, and her weakness was beginning to show. Her hands were screaming in pain as the lance twisted and pulled.

Lucius yelled through gritted teeth, "Are you going to kill me? Are you really going to pierce my heart with that thing? Do you even have the _nerve_ to kill?"

Hermione's stomach dropped. He was right. Did she even have the guts to hurt someone? Even if that someone deserved to die? Then she looked at the scene in front of her. Her best friends were seriously hurt thanks to him. And Draco, sure he was unbearable sometimes, but Hermione couldn't stand the thought of Draco gone. As she struggled with the lance, Hermione realized the answer to his questions was simple.

"Yes."

As she said that, she let go of her end of the lance. It was a simple law of physics. All the force Lucius was using to pull the lance away from her was actually in her favor. When she let go, the entire momentum on his side forced Lucius to stumble backwards. Hermione watched as the lance drove into his chest. She was too stunned to move or speak. Lucius was equally stunned. He looked down at the silver lanced pierced through him and then slowly raised his eyes to meet Hermione's. A mix of shock, pain, and abhorrence filled his dull grey ones. The impact of that look caused Hermione to step backwards. She felt a wave of nausea and the last thing she saw before blacking out was Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape rushing into the room.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Intense huh? Haha, hope you all enjoyed it. I sure did writing it. Anyways, major changes will take place in the future. The big question is, will they all be alright, and is Lucius Malfoy dead or not? You'll have to wait and find out! But of course, I don't HAVE to continue. What would help is a little tiny review. You know I'd always love that.

I wanna thank all the incredible reviewers that commented when I was in England. You guys have been amazing and I really appreciate your support for my story. Thanks for making my summer just that much better!

Love you all :)

_dragon tamer_


End file.
